


Powered

by AidenAurelio



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Super Powereds - Drew Hayes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenAurelio/pseuds/AidenAurelio
Summary: Super powers exist, and some people who have them can control them. Neil is not one of them, and that makes him a Powered instead of Super. It also makes his life on the run ten times harder than it would have normally been, he was sure of it. So when two agents dressed all in black come to him promising a cure that will make him Super,  the offer is too good to pass up. But the cost of becoming Super is attending specialized classes at Palmetto State University for at least one semester. Can Neil survive, or will his past catch up with him?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. I'll make you an offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back at it again! Like the previous work I did about these wonderful Foxes, this is very little more than a rewrite of the same story just in a different world. This time it's in the wonderful world of Superpowereds by Drew Hayes! I absolutely love his world and adore his concepts, so I thought I would mesh them all together. The foxes are significantly darker than the Melbrook kids but I think that they will fit in perfectly in this world. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil arrives at the dorm and reality hits him hard when he sees a few familiar faces. Is this really a safe place, or has his past come back to haunt him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a few changes to this, just because I thought it would feel better to the plot. Please bare with me! No need to reread if you already have, just know that 
> 
> \- villain colleges exist!  
-Wymack is now the first year coach and dorm resident!  
-the Dean is now Hernandez!

Two well-dressed men materialized outside of a small, white brick building. The taller of the two pulled out a miniature notepad- a new one that he had only just bought earlier that month and was already half full and well worn- and made an entry with the slash of a few pen strokes, and then stowed it away once more. 

“Where are we this time, Mr. Transport?” The speaker was the shorter man, wearing a black suit with a black tie and presently putting on a pair of black sunglasses to fight back the sun’s penetrating glare. 

“Colorado, Mr. Numbers,” replied the taller man (who, by elimination, could only be Mr. Transport), as he adjusted the tie at his neck, something about the situation tickling his senses in a way he wasn't quite sure was bad... but also wasn't too sure was right, either. 

“I was under the impression our next case was in Arizona,” commented Mr. Numbers. 

“He was. However, there was an incident last week. Circumstances required that he be moved to a location able to accommodate his specific needs Millport was not equipped to handle.” 

“I see,” said Mr. Numbers. "This is oddly familiar, isn't it?"

"Have you checked in with Vince lately?"

"Yes, actually. Did you know he’s considering asking Camille to marry him?” 

“For about two months now. I hope he builds up the courage soon. By my count tomorrow should make it five weeks since Camille found out. I don’t imagine she’s going to keep waiting for too much longer and it would be a shame if she had to ask him to marry her, too, when she was the one who asked him to start dating in the first place. The poor girl deserves more than that.”

“Indeed.”

With that, the two of them walked around to the front of the building and proceeded inward. They were stopped as soon as they entered, not by the expected poorly-paid security guard, but rather by an elderly man wearing a white lab coat. “Good morning, gentlemen. I’ve been expecting you,” said the white-coated man. “My name is Dr. Hubert.” 

Mr. Numbers cocked his eyebrow slightly, recalling a similar man by the exact same name greeting them in a similar way years before, and Mr. Transport replied with an almost imperceptible nod. This exchange took the place of the relevant conversation, which would consist of Mr. Numbers asking if the name and call-ahead had checked out, and Mr. Transport reporting that it had. This method was more efficient, though, and had the added benefit of allowing the duo to take people by surprise when things were not quite so congruent. It was odd that so many things were starting to feel so similar, but in a world of supers and secrets, this wasn't really cause for severe concern just yet. 

“We’d like to see the boy,” said Mr. Numbers. 

“Of course you would,” Dr. Hubert agreed. “However, first, I’m afraid I must ask you to remove any and all weapons and unnecessary clothing and accessories at the door. The boy has made it clear that he’s been severely traumatized and is extremely mistrustful of figures of authority, especially those from the government. The last time, he put a stop to every vibration higher than a faintly beating heart within a five mile radius for three days straight. That doesn’t sound like too much trouble until you consider the rebounding effect of that psychologically as well as physically on him and everyone around him. He nearly died, he was so exhausted by the end of it, and we had to remove several employees and pieces of equipment from the compound to prevent loss.”

The two men in suits glanced at each other, gave a simultaneous small nod, then started to move. They both carry expensive, high-powered phones, as well as top-of-the-line watches and a pair of taser and government issued handguns, knives, and a series of other gadgets and gizmos. Usually they didn’t need them, but for today’s mission, Mr. Numbers had insisted on the possibility that each one would have a use. In time, all of these were deposited into a small safe in the front lobby area with Dr. Hubert’s adamant assurances that everything would be returned once they were done. 

Neither Mr. Numbers nor Mr. Transport showed any concern about the safety of their valuables. If Mr. Numbers didn’t see the need for them, Mr. Transport felt completely safe moving forward without them. Once that was completed, Dr. Hubert pulled out a small book of elementary sign language for each of them and a pair of nearly too large headphones that looked more like high-tech helmets than anything before he offered a pointed look. “Since this one still hasn't undergone any trigger therapy yet, it would be incredibly inconvenient for him to have an episode right when you get in and you be unable to speak with him at all. He can read lips, but he shows himself to be much more comfortable with this than not. The headphones are the top of the line in audiotechnology and should help you adapt to any loud bursts of sound he lets off. It’s rare, but his powers CAN go either way.”

Again, neither man showed any concern and simply slipped on the headphones and adjusted them to the proper settings before they took the books, flipping through the first few pages before looking back up. They could have told the Dr. that as an agent of The Company, and with his expansive mind and power, Mr. Numbers likely knew more languages than the Dr. knew existed, but for now, they simply nodded silently, not even sparing a glance towards each other this time. Dr. Hubert led them through the doors of the lobby, into a dimly-lit hallway covered in green tile. 

They made their way down the familiar hallway, coming to a solid steel door at the end. Dr. Hubert made a quick series of punches on the keypad and the door released, opening to reveal total darkness. As the trio stepped through, the door shut behind them. Their eyes adjusted in the new room, and they realized they had stepped into another hallway, this one formed of solid ultradense material, slightly different from the first room they had ever visited in this facility all those years ago. There were still no doors to their sides, though, only another metal one at the end of the hallway. 

The new Dr. Hubert began the walk down, moving more briskly than he had before. Mr. Numbers observed that the deeper into this place they went, the more nervous Dr. Hubert became. He filed that away as yet another similarity between this Dr. and the first, and then began following a few paces behind. They made their way down the hallway without incident, then stepped through the next metal door. 

Inside was what looked like a large, concrete bunker with a sizable window peering into the next room. Both knew that the material wasn’t really glass, but more of that ultradense material, only translucent enough to see through. Sitting there in the sterile looking room by himself was a young man with bright red hair that looked very nearly crimson, it was so bold and dark eyes, staring blankly at a flat screen television. Like some unique supers, he likely manifested his strange coloration at the same time he manifested his powers, but it was unfortunate that someone so powerful had such an unpredictable power. Mr. Numbers wondered if the boy’s own powers caused him to hurt himself as well, since he also wore a headset of his own.

“Neil?” Dr. Hubert called out after pressing a button on a wall panel beside a massive computer just to the right of the window. The boy looked over to the window, eyes wide with fright as they flickered back and forth. The Dr. gave an apologetic look towards Mr. Numbers and Mr. Transport and shook his head. “He gets startled too easily, but we have to monitor him like this. He can’t see us here, and from his vantage point, the room is sealed until he decides to open the window on his side. It-”

The Dr.’s voice got cut off by the sudden too-loud blaring of the sound of the TV, and all four of them doubled over as even the ground shook beneath them with the force of the blaring sound. It hurt, to say the least, but at least the headsets did their jobs and prevented their eardrums from being burst. They did nothing to dispel the sudden burst of silence that settled over them all in the very next moment, though. Mr. Numbers glanced over at Mr. Transport as the feeling of floating through too-thick honey clung to their skins- and somehow INSIDE their bodies as well. The taller man returned his look, just as they noticed the young man scramble to his feet and move over to the window, pressing a button out of their sight and causing an equally translucent panel to slide from over the window. 

Mr. Numbers figured that it worked the same as a two way mirror and recalled the reports that the boy would destroy any cameras or monitoring devices left in his room until this. It might have been unethical, but monitoring the boy to better help him was the priority here. It made sense to offer him the psychological security of thinking he had privacy. Now, though, the young man allowed the window to open and they saw him glaring out at them. Glaring, though Mr. Numbers knew that the probability of that glare hiding his nearly palpable fear was better than 100%.

“-et the procedure that’s supposed to cure me?” he was asking, voice only just flickering into existence after he had started to speak, his veil of silence breaking at an awkward place to allow them to hear. Mr. Transport hadn’t even realized how silent it was until he could suddenly hear again, and his ears rang at the disorientation.

Dr. Hubert pressed the button on his side now, and nodded. “These are the two men who are here to offer you that opportunity, Neil.”

“Opportunity? I thought it was a life-saving medical necessity for special cases like me?” Neil frowned now. “If I don’t do what they say, I won’t get the procedure?”

“We seem to have made the wrong impression on you, Mr. Josten. We are not here to blackmail you into getting this done.” Mr. Transport met Neil’s startled gaze with a kind smile. “You don’t have to say yes to us. You can remain here, where it is safe. Or you can ask to be released back into the world. You can even take the offer of the procedure and not take our offer. No one will force you to make one decision over the other.”

“But we would appreciate it if you heard our full offer before you make any snap decisions, Mr. Jo-” Mr. Numbers frowned as silence flickered back down on them suddenly, lasting just long enough to cut off the last part of Neil’s name. It was strange sort of silence, and Mr. Numbers frowned in concentration as he felt the sticky-honey sensation wash over his skin, then ripple until it zeroed in on his head and shoulders, then seemed to all but jump away from him. He could only assume this meant that Neil's power was some sort of area effect power, and effected the physical sound waves once they could be located. For a long moment, Neil remained silent, dark eyes flickering between the three men standing on the other side of the thick wall. If not for the clicks and whirs from the large machine just beside them, Mr. Transport would have wondered if Neil had caused another burst of silence. 

Then, slowly, Neil nodded. He could listen, at least. There was nothing wrong with listening to the proposal.

“As you know, several years ago, the government verified the cure for people with super human abilities with very little if absolutely no control over them. A way for ‘Powereds’ to become ‘Supers’.” Mr. Numbers started. Neil nodded. “We are agents of an organization that--” The silence that descended this time was longer than the last, and Mr. Numbers was tempted to start using sign language again just as the Dr. tucked his own book under his arm and started to gesture towards Neil. The young man looked at him, signed back, then pointed right at the two suited men before motioning to his own mouth, then his eyes. He could read lips, and wanted them to continue. 

With a nod, Mr. Numbers continued. “We want to offer you the chance to undergo that procedure. So far, no Powered that has been turned Super since the official release of the secret has reverted back, but there are still massive amounts of research that needs to be done. The first few volunteers to the program were from vastly different walks of life, and since then, scientists have started to study the effects of the procedure on the range of spectrums. So far, however, most of the volunteers have been mentally and socially stable enough to interact normally within society.” though the sound flickered on and off again a couple of times through his explanation, the agent never stopped. He was happy to know that the sound was 'on' again as he finished up, though, even if Neil did simultaneously sign his words so that the Dr. Could translate.

“So to slice through all the fancy jargon, you’re looking to poke and prod the fucked up kids next?” The young man's dark brown eyes studied Mr. Numbers closer now.

"Neil-" the Dr. started. 

"No. He's right. The next obvious choice is to try our hand at allowing those who have been handed an even worse hand at life gain some semblance of normalcy. As far as we are concerned, this cure was made for people exactly as 'fucked up' as you." Mr. Numbers said calmly. 

"And what's the catch?"

"The procedure takes six months and there is a two week grace period in which you are given the chance to settle into your new home without getting into trouble with the local authorities. You will be required to attend college classes at a specially chosen university as well as extra counseling sessions both physical and psychological to allow us to keep record of your progress."

"You're talking about the Hero Certification program?" Neil's voice cracked halfway through and his eyes grew wide again.

"Yes. Attending the HCP will give you the training and experience you need to better control your powers after the procedure is done. We have found that the specialized training benefits former Powereds vastly more than any doctor or hospital procedure could, and having trained former heroes as staff on hand to handle any rowdy student is always a plus. Even if your powers end up going out of control, they will be on hand to help tame the situation," Mr. Transport spoke up. Mr. Numbers tried not to be too offended that his voice never got cut out, knowing full well that Neil couldn't control it.

"You really want to let kids like me- LIKE me- be in the same place as actual heroes in training?" Now, Neil stepped away from the window and shook his head, running his hands through his brilliant red hair, shaking his head. 

“The HCP will allow you to hone and control your powers, to learn how to adapt to society and blend in with your peers. All that we’re asking you to do is to attend- and to try your best. If you don’t graduate even after you gave it all you got, or decide to quit halfway through because you can’t take it anymore, you will have the option to relocate with assistance from The Company. The same requisites for you to check in will be there, but you won’t be required to pay back the hospital bills for the six months the procedure will have taken place, and the option to reapply to college with the full ride scholarship and monthly meal and monetary stipends will not be offered.” Mr. Transport explained.

“And just like that, I’ll have everything I could ask for if I just-” Neil continued to talk, but the sound was cut out, leaving only his painfully raw expression, full of fear and doubt. Mr. Numbers and Mr. Transport could both read his lips when he finally looked up, though. “You can’t be serious.”

“I assure you, we are very serious, Mr. Josten.” Mr. Numbers said, mouth moving even as no sound came out.

Neil closed his eyes hard against that, hands coming up to press his headphones down against the side of his skull, as if that would make the silence even louder to blot out his sight as well. The man that these two agents had come to offer such a blessed opportunity to wasn’t real and wouldn’t exist much longer, so he knew he shouldn’t even consider it. Neil wasn’t even his real name! Neil had already planned to book it from this facility at the first chance he got and go on to be someone else somewhere very far away from here. It didn’t matter how much he hoped that Neil Josten was real- hoped he could take the offer he was being given. 

He really should have been used to this by now. He had spent the last eight years on the run, spinning lie after lie to leave a twisted trail behind him. Twenty-two names stood between him and the truth, and he knew what would happen if anyone finally connected the dots. Signing up to attend some college- some HCP college at that- meant more than just standing still. It meant he’s be stepping into the spotlight, especially if the rumor about HCP schools and the new super powered game called Exy was true. He couldn’t step out onto the playing field as a super with his hair and hope never to be found out.

Prison wouldn’t hold his father for long, and Neil wouldn’t survive another rematch with him.

The math was simple, but that didn’t make this any easier. That procedure was a one-way ticket to a future he could never have otherwise, and he wanted it so badly he ached. For a blinding moment he hated himself for ever even taking the chance to go into town and try to stock up on food and supplies. He should have just stayed in the middle of the woods and hoped for the best- live off the land. He wasn’t terrible at it, and 'his' forest was huge. But human interaction was something he had always craved- always yearned for since he was a child. 

It had only intensified since his mother died. The silences were too loud without someone there to share them with. 

As the sound suddenly returned in a flickering low buzz, his attention was drawn to the window when one of the suited men tapped on it. “Neil, at least give us one semester at Palmetto State. Our company’s primary concern is getting your power under control and making sure that you can properly utilize it in the real world. Once we see that, it’s all we really need from you.” 

It was the kind one- Mr. Transport. Neil didn’t want to like the kind man, and tried not to think too kindly about him and what sort of hero he no doubt was. Heroes were fools, at best. 

“Palmetto is the CORPIES pool, isn’t it?” he asked instead after moving to the window to press his speaker button, though Mr. Numbers noted that that must have been a placebo as well, since they could hear him talking and the low murmur from the TV even when he didn’t press it.

Neil was staring right at him as he worked through some internal conflict, though so Mr. Numbers made no move to let him know anything was off. 

On his side of the glass, Neil knew that Palmetto State university HCP was a wild amalgamation of talented rejects and junkies, and suddenly someone wanting to ask people like Neil to join up didn’t seem like too bad an idea. He would fit in, at least. The dean, Hernandez, only recruited from broken homes and hopeless causes. His decision to turn the ‘Foxhole’ -as the HCP campus was called among the Hero community- into a halfway house of sorts was nice in theory, but it meant his students were fractured isolationists who couldn’t get along on a Hero team long enough to get through a mission most of the time. If they managed to survive long enough in the field, almost all of them went off solo- and THEN died painfully. The Foxhole was notorious in the Collegiate Variant Humans Association for both its small size and for getting ranked dead-last three years running (though WHAT scale they had been ranked on was always held secret). 

They had done significantly better this past year, but Neil had no idea what that was attributed to, either. Actually, now that he thought about it, there was so little he knew about the HCP programs and the CVHA that the proposition was sweetened even more. If someone with as much an interest in the hero world as him couldn’t even find out that much, then no doubt it was a place to at least keep a secret or two. Since the students that attended were literally in training to become super heroes, their identities were always kept as top priority secrets.

“Lots of the students who do graduate from the HCP do go on to become Privately Employed Emergency Response Supers, yes. It’s rude to refer to them as Corpies, even if they are sponsored for the most part by large corporations. The PEERS teams are still involved with rescue and recovery work in emergency situations, just the same as Heroes, though. There is nothing shameful about being a PEER.” Mr. Transport chastised. Neil narrowed his eyes a bit at him.

“Okay, so PEERS. Either way, they’re not the same as heroes. Even if they respond to emergencies and help rescue people, they're not allowed to engage criminals, particularly not superpowered ones, unless it's in self-defense. Maybe I’m not the biggest and brightest, but if I’m going through a college program that literally gives me a license to operate as a Hero and the best job I can get is working with the less cool, sell out of a career option, that seems like a blow to the face.” Neil pointed out.

“At least you won’t be Powered anymore, though.” Mr. Numbers pointed out, reaching up to sign the words with his hands at the same time, just in case the sound cut off. It didn’t, but Neil did stare at him, noticing the too-easy way his hands formed the words and transitions. 

“All you would be giving up is a year in total. Six months to go through the procedure. Six months in school. Then you’re free to continue your life. PEER or not, you can be NORMAL, Neil. There is no lose in this for you. Help us, and your life can only get better.” Mr. Transport explained. Neil pressed his lips together into a thin line, knowing that it was too good to be true, but really having no choice. At the very least, he would be in a place surrounded by heroes who would NOT tolerate villain gangs harassing any student on the Palmetto campus. He would be protected, he hoped. His identity, at the very least, would be. 

For one year. 

One year was no longer than any other name he’d taken. It was really just like a whole new start, when he thought about it. He could deal with it for a single year. 

“One semester.” Neil signed to Mr. Numbers, stepping away from the window. “No more.”

“One semester,” Mr. Numbers signed back in verification, nodding.

“I’m sorry he’s not more polite- as far as I can tell, his past...” Dr. Hubert apologized, hand off the intercom switch and back turned to the window. 

“If he were more socially stable, he wouldn’t be in consideration for our program,” said Mr. Numbers, eyes still trained on the redhead boy as he resumed his seat in front of the television. 

“Oh, that does make sense... Then... when will you be back to take him to the procedure sight?” Dr. Hubert asked. 

“There will be some preliminary testing and an interview process,” said Mr. Transport. “But if I were to guess, I would say within the week, you'll have agents here to interview and transport this young man right into his new life.” 

* * * 

Mr. Numbers and Mr. Transport next materialized before a hospital in North Carolina. Mr. Transport again produced his notepad, jotted down a few scribbles, and then put it back where it belonged. 

“Another... incident?” Mr. Numbers asked.

“Par for the course with this one, to my understanding, though this time it seems he was caught up in quite the scandal,” replied Mr. Transport. 

"So he's a delinquent...?" asked Mr. Numbers, though in the very next moment, he had calculated his answer. "I suppose it's to be expected, though, with his history..."

"Not all people with shaky pasts are delinquents as children, though. That's a bad assumption." Mr. Transport pointed out.

"True, but statistics state that children who have an unreliable foundation often have unstable behavior especially in the teen years. Reliable and consistent upbringing statistically leads to healthier and more stable adults." Mr. Numbers shrugged. Mr. Transport considered it for a moment, then offered the same shrug, straightened his tie out, and started inside.

The duo then entered the hospital. They spoke briefly to a nurse, producing badges that rendered her silent, procured the information they needed, and then headed upstairs. It was something of a walk to get where they were heading, and by the time they were done, they had crossed out of the main hospital and into a more run-down attachment wing. The doctors here were fewer and more haggard, and the walls looked worn-down and repainted. Hospitals were never what Mr. Transport thought of as cheerful, but areas like this were enough to inspire one to end it all. Which very well might have been the point, considering it was the wing of the hospital created to care for Powereds. Mr. Numbers stopped at the appropriate room, and the two entered. It was like the rest of the wing: worn-down, beat-up, and hopeless. 

This one had two unique additions, though: two armored and well equipped guards standing at the door (Curiously positioned so that they were inside and facing the room rather than outside facing away from it, leading Mr. Numbers to assume that they were there to prevent escape rather than prevent intruders), and a small young man lying in a hospital bed with both his left wrist and right ankle cuffed to the bed. If he stood, Mr. Numbers was willing to bet he wouldn’t rise above even five feet.

“Mr. Minyard,” greeted Mr. Transport, again on the other side of a thick glass wall. This one didn’t seem to need a special intercom system- or maybe it did and just filtered out the sound on its own to allow for easier communication. Considering this boy's power, Mr. Numbers wondered if it would have been a better idea to put him in a place similar to what the young Mr. Josten was kept in. “A pleasure to meet you.” 

“Call me Andrew,” said the boy. He spoke with an easy tone that matched his overly-relaxed appearance a bit too well. Despite the mandatory hospital gown, he had still plastered on a wide smile that crinkled his vivid hazel eyes at the corners, accentuating the many bruises that still discolored his face. “And I take it you two are my interview committee?” 

“Indeed. My name is Mr. Transport, and this is Mr. Numbers,” a pause was filled with nothing but Andrew’s ever present smile. “What happened to deserve the cuffs?” 

“Beats me. I went to try and go visit my brother and suddenly I’m a danger to society,” answered Andrew. 

“I see,” said Mr. Transport skeptically.

Mr. Numbers had been browsing through Andrew’s chart and records during the exchange with Mr. Transport and chose this time to jump in. “According to the police, your brother is being held to await trial, Andrew, and you are recovering from a nearly deadly assault. Did you think you could safely make it to the jailhouse and in to see him in your condition?”

“Aaron didn’t do anything a decent hero shouldn’t have done years and years ago, and if I could take out one guard, I feel like that deserves a free ride for a visit at least.”

Mr. Numbers took a look down at the file in his hands. “Your brother hit a man with an Exy racket so hard it lodged in his skull and killed him before he even hit the ground.”

“Did those precious records of yours also tell you that he did that in the home of a former hero, who really should have known what was going on- what he HELPED happen? Did they tell you what DID happen? I’m sure they did.”

“Andrew, your brother-”

“Will be ruled innocent under the Citizen Hero Act under the third clause which states that if there is a crime being committed while a knowing and capable government certified hero is within range of the crime and knows that it is going on but does nothing to stop it, a nearby citizen can step up in place of that hero to protect a victim. Come on, even the cops know that, Mr. Numbers. Let’s not play this game.”

“We are not here to argue a case against your brother. In fact, we’re here to offer you an opportunity. We did go to him first, but he told us to come and ask you, Andrew. So, here we are.”

“Here we are indeed.”

“Your brother WILL be absolved in the court of law, specifically under the citing of the case of Irakai VS Leighman, a situation eerily similar to your own. What we’re going to offer you is a chance to have that process streamlined, offer you a chance to undergo a procedure that will turn you both from Powereds into Supers, and give you the chance at a full ride scholarship at a special HCP.”

There was no need to dance around the issue. Andrew Minyard was wild and unpredictable, and he only ever did what he wanted to. Giving him half truths and attempting to reason with him wouldn’t do any good.

“Done if you let me see my brother and cousin.”

“Cousin?”

“Should be in the file. He was the second eye witness to the murder. I heard they took him to some Powered facility when the heroes finally DID arrive to help.”

“And you’ll only agree to our offer if we bring them both along, too?”

“The Company- or rather the Adair family since they own the cure and all rights to it now- should have already told you that. If not, they never wanted you to really ask me in the first place.”

“Don’t you even want to hear what it is that you’ll have to do specifically?” wondered Mr. Transport, shocked at how easily this boy was jumping to the correct conclusions.

“Really? THIS game now? You’re trying the Powered experiment on wildcard cases in hopes that it holds up even on the crazies. You’ll require us to attend some dumb ass HCP while we hone our powers and hope that while we’re there, we’ll suddenly see the light and graduate with white capes just like your first poster board cases. We all know people like us don’t have happy endings like that, but I’m willing to play along so long as I can protect my own... unless you're representing a rival company...? is there some Villain College Program we haven't heard about that found the cure already? There MUST be some, if there are HCPs in the world.”

Mr. Numbers and Mr. Transport exchanged looks that might have seemed blank to anyone else looking in on them, but between themselves that look communicated pure dread. They hadn’t had a case as wild as this since their very first batch of Powereds. 

They could only hope that the Adair company knew what it was doing.

* * * 

“Is everything else settled, then?” asked Dean Hernandez, leaning over his desk to examine the paperwork. 

“Yes, sir. We’ve gathered all of the participants and transported them this morning. They’re all settled in and ready to begin the first round of therapy.” Mr. Numbers nodded. 

“We only have four this year?” asked Wymack, one of the freshman year coaches, leaning forward in his own chair to look over one of the files.

“And three of them are related.” Mr. Transport agreed.

“We did have eight potential candidates but two died by unfortunate accidents, three refused our offers and another was too high on drugs to understand what we were saying.” Mr. Numbers explained.

“Hey, isn’t Kevin Day still at the facility, though?” asked Dean Hernandez, perking up after a moment.

“Yes,” Wymack nodded, leaning back now. “He underwent his procedure on a slightly altered timeline since he was already in the hospital, but he’ll be put into their group to make five incoming freshmen.” 

“What IS the company planning with these kids? Out of everyone…?” Dean Hernandez murmured quietly.

“Trust me, it’s best not to ask questions about that.” Mr. Numbers shook his head. “What we do know is that these children will be receiving the help they desperately need, and will get a real chance to start over. If our first batch of Powereds is any indication, there should be no reason why these five can’t go on to become successful heroes as well.” 

“God, I hope you’re right. To be stacked with all of this AND be Powered on top of it all…” Wymack shook his head. 

“What are we going to do about this one…? Neil?” Dean Hernandez reached over and picked the other file up.

“That’s what he’s going by for now. Another agent in our company has actually verified that that is not his birth name. We’ve been able to uncover that he was born a Nathaniel Wesninski. His mother is missing and assumed deceased and his father is a small business owner doing time in jail for tax evasion and embezzlement. We have solid sources that have actually pegged him as something like a petty king of the underground black villain market with hands in smuggling, human trafficking, and creating Super soldiers to sell as private mercenaries to the highest bidders, but we can’t put anything legal on what we have as of now.” Mr. Numbers explained. Dean Hernandez let out a heavy sigh. 

“So, he’s in a similar boat as Kevin, then, isn’t he?” asked Wymack.

“Unfortunately.” 

“We’ll have a hard time with them, then.” 

“I suspect you’ll have a hard time with all of them, sir.”

“But they deserve our all, no matter what. At least by the time they get to us, they won’t be Powereds anymore.” Dean Hernandez looked around the room, pausing ever so briefly on each person in turn.

“Yes, that is true.” Mr. Numbers nodded when the silence threatened to become awkward.

Dean Hernandez ran his hands through his dark hair now as he looked around the table at all the files spread out in front of them. “Well, for now, let’s just prepare as best we can. We have the dorms all ready for them, and they can move in whenever they’re ready. Make sure that until the trial period is over, they only have access to the ground floor. We don't want them realizing the identities of the upperclassmen just yet, in case there's trouble. They still have their trial period, after all.”

“Then, we’ll make sure to keep in contact with you so that you know when we’re coming,” Mr. Transport smiled, standing to take his leave. The other men stood as well, and handshakes were had all around.

“Thank you again for allowing these kids to join in your program, Dean Hernandez. We’re really hoping to make their lives better in any way we can.” Mr. Numbers said earnestly. Dean Hernandez gave a firm nod at this, but had no words to say. It was the right thing to do, and there was simply nothing else to it. He could never let the group know that if the Adair company hadn't contacted him to let him know that one of the biggest and most feared VCPs was on the move and collecting heavily from Powered facilities, they would have never even thought to travel so far and wide for such powerful candidates with such shaky pasts.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Neil adjusted his duffel bag to put its weight on his other shoulder. Two months since the procedure had ended and he’d been put in recovery, and still his body felt like it was aching and healing. He never remembered feeling like this beforehand, but in all fairness, there were plenty of other things that hadn’t existed beforehand either. 

Today was an excellent example of what going through the program had yielded him: he was walking across the beautiful, quaint college campus of Palmetto State University, passing other kids his age and blending in like a normal person. Well, almost anyway. His damn hair still made him stand out. 

One of his biggest hopes had been that a side effect of the procedures would be his hair becoming a normal color, but no such luck. It was still bright crimson like it had always been. And not simply super coppery curls or a carrot top, either: crimson like the color your flesh makes when you hold a bright flashlight against your skin to see through it. It wasn’t that it was unattractive; in fact, it accentuated Neil’s bright blue eyes quite nicely- or it would, if he wasn’t wearing contacts. 

No, the problem was that his hair marked him as different, and, after all these years, Neil was still yearning to be nothing more than a face in the crowd. “At least we’re in Palmetto,” Neil mumbled under his breath as he quickened his steps. 

He was getting second glances from the other students, but not as many as he was used to anticipating every time he went out in public without a hat or wig. He also passed a few people whose looks made him do double takes of his own. He was still looking over his shoulder trying to make sure he didn’t have a target on his back from actual lethal threats, but for once he didn’t have to worry about that lethal threat being his own powers acting out accidentally. As harmless as others seemed to think 'sound waves' were, he had plenty of casualties under his belt from simple accidents alone. These looks he shared with other strange looking students were almost comforting, in a mutual freak sort of way. They also sported crazy hair and wild eyes- sometimes even different color or textured skin.

By the time Neil reached his dorm assignment, he was back on the positive side of things. Or as positive as he could be when anticipating his own death around every corner. After all, this was what he had worked for during those two months of recovery after four excruciating months of going through the actual procedure itself; studying and being tutored so that he could get his GED (under his government issued brand new name) and come to this college. It was amazing how fast the process had been to create a new identity for himself, and how easily the mysterious Adair company had gone along with it. Sure, he could have gotten come documents forged and created a new persona himself, but having real, authentic records created by the government itself? It was too good to be true, just like the procedure... but as long as he went through with the procedure and completed the required semester and didn't ask too many questions, it would all be just fine.

Of course getting his GED to even START to imagine attending the college in the first place had been a trial. It had been hell to concentrate, especially with his body still adjusting to everything, but he had put in the time and pulled it off. It was an opportunity he couldn’t let slip away. Besides, the nurses and technicians had told him the other people from the program would be given the option to come here, too. They would be Powereds just like himself, given the chance for a new start by The Company. 

The dorm Neil walked up to was meant to be separated in half by the school’s sports teams on one side and normal students on the other, since Palmetto wasn't exactly the biggest or most lavishly funded campus. Still, it looked more like a large mansion rather than a small dorm, and had a homey feel to it that had Neil remembering his past a bit too closely. He didn’t see how it was possible to hide so many Powereds into this new home, but he trusted that whoever was managing housing had that in hand. He had been assured that his new identity would be kept secret and he knew that the HCP students lived in the dorms and attended normal classes alongside every other normal student as well. There had to be some kind of protection in place.

Neil walked through the front office and was led around the building and in through another large door that lead through a nice large lounge area similar to a hotel lobby. The student that had greeted him continued around to an elevator and explained that once he pushed his floor and scanned his retina from the panel just beside the door, he would be taken securely to the floor he needed. Every HCP campus had all of the best technology, even for normal elevators, and Neil had been told to expect the entire college to sport top of the line everything that would only get more advanced as he attended more and more HCP classes. 

The RA left him with directions then, and turned to return to her place at the front desk to help people move in or find directions. Curious, Neil got into the elevator and considered. They lived on the ground floor, he had been told, so he pressed his floor number and scanned his retina. It took a moment, and felt like he was moving (although he couldn't tell which direction) before the elevator door made a chime sound. Then, the wall to left opened up into a small hall. He took a deep breath and walked forward as he shifted his duffel once more. 

It bounced and landed on his shoulder lightly, betraying that it was far from stuffed to the brim with Neil’s few articles of clothing and worldly possessions. One of the first things every wanderer lets go of is his unnecessary items. Travel light, move quick, stay alive. That was the code that kept 'Neil' breathing and his abilities in check. But that was behind him. At least the need to worry about his abilities was. 

In front of Neil was a cream-colored wall with a notice welcoming him to Melbrook Hall. There was another wall to his left and a hallway to his right. The notice had an arrow directing him to follow the foyer and then take a left. Neil did as he was told and found himself looking at a sturdy door with no window or discernible handle. There was only a small box jutting out with an oval-shaped green pad on top. Neil might not have been the most up-to-date with technology, but even he could figure this one out. 

He pressed his thumb to the oval, and after a minute, the door opened with a small beep. Neil was liking this security so far. He stepped out of the foyer and into what looked more like a living room than anything else. There were several couches and chairs set up, a metal coffee table in the center of the room, and a large, flat-screen television on the wall directly across from him. Everything was decorated in white and highlighter orange and smelled like an odd combination of flowers and chemicals, which Neil could only assume meant they were using an artificial air freshener. 

He walked around the room, taking in the scene and exits. On each wall, perpendicular to the entrance, was another metal door and scanner. Neil went over to the television, only to notice that there were open doorways on either side that one could walk through. Neil did just that and found himself in a white-tiled kitchen. It had a large sink, a stove with multiple burners and a griddle, and all kinds of cooking knick-knacks that Neil had neither the knowledge nor the experience to make anything out of. 

At the back of the kitchen, on the right, was a cupboard, which Neil opened to discover was a fully-stocked pantry. On the left was another metal door. This one, however, had neither a sign above it nor a fingerprint scanner. Neil walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, then over to the boys’ door. Pressing his thumb to the scanner, the door opened and Neil walked into what he could only assume was the common room. 

There was another television on the far end, along with pool and Ping-Pong tables. The other end held a set of dart boards and a wooden door with the word “Bathroom” on it. Opposite the entrance were five more metal doors. These had scanners clearly in place, but no signs, though they were numbered 1, through 5. With a shrug and a heft of his pack, Neil walked over to the middle door. He pressed his thumb down and waited for the beep, but this time, all that came out was a harsh buzzer. He tried twice more before giving up and trying the room on the far left, which was Room 1. 

This time, the door buzzed and opened, though Neil couldn’t help noticing a chime that followed the usual opening sounds. He wasn’t sure what that meant, and the sight before him left him little free brain space in which to contemplate it. Saying his room was luxurious would be something of an overstatement, but it was definitely more opulent than a boy who was always on the run was accustomed to. For Nathaniel Wesninski, though, it was something similar enough to be called home. There was a large bed in one corner, with a desk and computer set up in the other. Between the two was a large window, sunlight streaming through the blue curtains. 

The floor was carpeted, and as Neil walked across it, he saw that opposite the desk, there was a closet next to a chest of drawers. Slipping his pack off, Neil walked over and pulled open a drawer, trying to figure out if he had enough clothing to warrant any kind of organizational system. He was shocked to see that the drawer he’d opened already contained many, many pairs of socks. Checking the next drawer, he found shorts, then T-shirts; he went back to the top and found boxers. He slammed that drawer shut more quickly than the others. 

Synapses flying, Neil came to the only logical conclusion that wouldn't ruin the delicate bubble of hope he had so carefully maintained since accepting the offer to go through the procedure: “Shit. This is someone else’s room.” 

It only made sense; this place was too nice and too well-furnished. Why had the door let him in, though? Neil brushed that thought out of his head quickly. It was faulty equipment, not intentional, but it wouldn’t make it less awkward if this room’s inhabitant came home to find an intruder. Neil turned on his heels, snatching up his backpack and bolting for the door. All of which landed him face to face with a taller boy standing in the doorway, hand raised to knock on the door and warn him of impending company.

Neil froze in place, staring at the room’s owner and wondering how to explain the mix-up. It wasn’t his fault, after all, but this still wasn’t the first impression he’d wanted to make on his new dorm mate. Neil groped around his head, looking for words to break the silence. Luckily, the boy in the door did it for him. “Hey, that is some kick ass hair,” he said. 

“Um, thank you,” Neil replied quietly. “Sorry I’m in your room. The door opened, and I didn’t know . . .” He just trailed off, the look of confusion on the boy’s face making him more unsure with each passing second. He worried, for a moment, that the other young man couldn't hear him and sound had cut out without him knowing again. 

“You’re not in my room, handsome. You’re in your room. I’m in five,” the other young man told him. “Me and the others were hanging out in three, though, and heard you trying to buzz in and realized someone else was here, so I came to say hi.” 

“But this can’t be my room,” Neil said, trying to explain. “It already has sheets and clothes and everything.” 

“Yeah, my guess is that’s because the great and mysterious Adairs thought you needed those things,” the boy explained. “The doors are keyed to us. They only open for the right person. If this room opened for you, then it’s because it’s your room. Did you even read the letter they gave you?” 

“Letter?” Neil asked with a sense of dread. He did remember a crumpled but unopened envelop that had been handed to him casually by the RA just before they left him to his own devices, but it since the kid had done it so casually and told him it was just a few dorm rules, he had tossed it in the first trashcan he came by. 

“I’ll get mine,” said the boy. “Hang on a sec . . . um, what’s your name?” 

“Neil,” said the redhead. 

“Nice. Nicholas Hemmick but you can call me Nicky,” he said as he stepped out of the room. He came back mere moments later, holding a white piece of paper with fold lines across it. 

“Here we go,” Nicky said. “‘Rooms have been set up for each attending member by the program. These will be stocked for members as deemed necessary, and are keyed to each attendee’s individual fingerprints. Communal areas are open to all, but will be under the jurisdiction of your administrators. You are expected to be in the central common room promptly at seven p.m. on move-in day to meet with your administrators and go over dorm rules.’” 

“Huh,” said Neil, blinking a bit to himself. “Lucky you held on to that, or I wouldn’t have even known about the meeting, let alone about my room.” Neil plunked down on his bed, shedding his pack at long last and wondering when the other boy would leave now. He knew he was supposed to be cordial and try to make friends and all, but he hadn’t even gotten settled yet and this guy was already riding his ass. 

“Yea, tell me about it. Hey, come on over and meet everyone, alright? We were just about to go and get something to eat.”

“I’m not really hungry…” Neil started, but then remembered that he was really supposed to be trying to blend in with normal people and shrugged off his duffel back. If these rooms were so well secured, he had no worry that his stuff would get riffled through. So far the heroes had been good about not asking him questions about his stuff, but he really didn’t want to have to explain to complete strangers why he had the stuff he had. “But I’ll come over and say hey before you all head out?”

“Perfect,” grinned Nicky, motioning for Neil to follow him. After a moment to take a deep breath and give a few test snaps of his fingers by his ears to ensure sound wasn't going out, Neil followed.

“Alright, time for introductions. First off are the twins. Andrew just went to go let Coach Wymack we’re going to eat, but this is Aaron Minyard. They look alike, but trust me, they’re two totally different monsters.” Nicky grinned as he motioned to one blond young man sitting in a bean bag chair, game controller in hand. 

“Hey,” was all Aaron said, and even that wasn’t accompanied by even a spare glance. Still, Neil didn't need it. He'd seen this face in too many news articles about him over the six months he had been in therapy to complete his procedure to turn him into a Super to not know him on sight. Aaron Minyard didn't look like much in person, blonde and five feet even, but Neil knew better. 

According to the news, Aaron was one of the Powered twins who had been attacked by the bright new upstart hero with the codename Marshall. Apparently, the so-called Hero was actually a seasoned predator who managed to slip through the cracks in the screening and targeted one of the twins while visiting family, one of whom was an older but not yet fully retired hero. When the other twin found out what was happening, they protected their beloved sibling by taking a sports racket and slamming it a good few inches into the hidden villain’s brain. The news wouldn’t release who did it or even too many more details than those vague outlines. Really, they had only really said that the brave young Powered was considered a hero among many, even if his heroic act was so incredibly violent in its nature. It was a shock to see him in person, but Neil wasn’t really all that shocked that he was somewhere LIKE this at all. 

"I’m actually Andrew and Aaron's cousin." 

Neil looked from him to Aaron and back again. Where the twins were light, Nicky was dark, with jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, and skin two shades too golden to be called tan. He also had the better part of a foot on them. "By blood?" 

Nicky laughed. "Don't look it, right? Take after my mom. Dad 'rescued' her from Mexico during some la-di-dah Hero’s volunteer mission." He made a show of rolling his eyes, then jerked a thumb at the bathroom. 

“Kevin must be in the bathroom. Hey, Kevin!” Nicky called, moving across the room.

“I’m getting dressed,” came the muffled response as another young man walked into the room, pulling a shirt over his head. “Why are you yelling?”

“I just wanted to introduce you to the last rookie roommate. This is Neil. Neil, this is Kevin Day.” Nicky smiled, just as the other young man brushed his dark hair out of his face and turned to look at Neil.

It'd been years since Neil stood in the same room as Kevin, years since they'd watched Neil's father cut a screaming man into a hundred bloody pieces. Neil knew Kevin's face as well as he knew his own, the consequence of watching Kevin grow up in the public eye from a thousand or more miles away. 

Everything about him was different. Everything was the same, from his dark hair and green eyes to the black number two tattooed onto his left cheekbone. Neil saw that number and wanted to retch. Kevin had that number back then, too, but he'd been too young to have it done permanently. Instead his adopted brother Riko Moriyama wrote the number on his face with markers, tracing it over and over anytime it started to fade before applying the roman numeral one on his own face. Neil didn't understand it then, but Kevin had been something different- from somewhere different and he could never truly understand his struggle precisely because of that night. 

Riko and Kevin were going to be famous, Kevin had promised him. He was right. The bright young super in training had been training with professional hero teams and played for the Ravens Exy Junior team, and that was no secret. Exy was the hero's part-time, after all. Last year he was even inducted to the national team, the US Court. Riko was a champion, and Neil was a jumble of lies and dead-ends. He had no idea where the at left Kevin but he knew for sure it meant there was no room for himself in any of those scenarios. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked through numb lips before he could stop himself.

“He’s the ne--”

Neil didn't stick around for the rest, even if he was the one who had asked the question. He bolted around the corner and back into his own room, gathering up his duffel from the bed and turning to sprint back towards the door. Heroes were strong and fast, but if he made a break for it now, he could at least have some sort of chance to escape before they caught on and came looking for him. He had been on the run for eight years before he was caught, and now he had his powers. He could live just fine- probably even as a normal person if he played his cards right! He just had to get out the door first! 

Neil didn't look back to see if they were following. All he knew, all that mattered, was getting as far away from here as possible. Forget his contract with the Adairs about check-ups and checking in. Forget graduation. Forget "Neil Josten". He'd leave tonight and run until he forgot those two suits ever promised this lie to him. 

Neil wasn't fast enough. He was halfway through the living room when he realized he wasn't alone. Seeming to appear out of a miniature tornado, there was someone waiting for him in the entryway between him and the front door. Light glinted off a bright orange racket as the blond whirlwind took a swing, and Neil was going too fast to stop. Something hard and solid slammed into his gut hard enough to crush his lungs into his spine. He didn't remember hitting the wall hard enough to snap his neck back hard or falling, but suddenly he was on his hands and knees, scrabbling ineffectually at the floor as he tried to breathe. He'd puke if he could only manage that first gasp, but his body refused to pull in the air, even if it was right in front of his lips. 

The buzzing in his ears was a new man’s furious voice, but he sounded a thousand miles away. "God damn it, Minyard. This is why we can't have nice things." 

"Oh, Coach," someone said over Neil's head, voice familiar but at a disjointed cadence. "If he was nice, he wouldn't be any use to us, would he?"

"He's no use to us if you break him." 

"You'd rather I let him go? Put a band-aid on him and he'll be good as new." 

The world crackled black, then came into too-sharp focus as air finally hit Neil's tortured lungs. Neil inhaled so sharply he choked, and every wracking cough threatened to shake him apart. He wrapped an arm around his middle to hold himself together and slanted a fierce look up at his assailant. 

One of the twins- Andrew, Neil could only guess since Aaron had been in the room- smiled down at Neil and tapped two fingers to his temple in salute ad of this was nothing more than a fun game. "Better luck next time." 

"Fuck you," Neil said, brain still trying to come up with some sort of rational conclusion for this. He was being attacked. He was hurt. By a hero. Had he finally been fool enough to get caught? Was this the result of him trusting people? Was this how he died? "Whose racket did you steal?" 

"Borrow." Andrew tossed the ultra dense specialized Exy Racket down at Neil. It landed near him with a hard thunk, but Neil knew that if he wanted to really hurt Neil, he could have. Those rackets were made to take and deal out massive amounts of power from just about any super. OF course it would leave a dent if it hit Neil. It had left a lethal crater in the bead of the LAST hero that had threatened the twins, after all. "Here you go." 

"Neil," Wymack said, catching Neil by his arm to help him up. An involuntary full body flinch made Neil recoil and scramble to his own feet, eyes wide and panicked. "Jesus, are you all right?" 

"Andrew's a bit raw on manners," Kevin said, coming around to stand beside Neil and Andrew. "But you have to admit how crazy it would look if you just booked it out of here after you just arrived. Andrew had taken a step forward at this, and might have been about to do something else when Wymack shot him a sharp look. 

The blond seemed to have no problems reading that silent warning there and he threw his hands up in an exaggerated shrug and retreated to give Neil more room. Wymack watched him go before looking Neil over. "He break anything?" 

Neil pressed careful hands to his ribs and breathed, feeling the way his muscles screamed in protest. He'd fractured bones enough in the past to know he'd gotten lucky this time. "I'm fine." Now, he looked up at the man, still a stranger to himself, and pulled away, distrust written all over his face. "I'm leaving. Let me go."

"Why were you leaving?" Kevin asked, as if they didn't share such a terrifying secret in their past. 

"I asked you first." 

"I’m part of the program, obviously," Kevin said, a tad impatiently. "But I thought you were dead. Everyone assumed that." 

“I can’t stay here.”

"You will," Kevin said, as if it was a simple fact and Neil was a fool to deny it. 

Wymack shrugged at Neil. "Hey, we're not bad guys here, though. You looked like you were running door your damn life. You're not in trouble here, speedy." The man's voice was rough and worn but he seemed to be trying to come off calm and kind. 

"Maybe you didn’t read the fine print, but the contract you signed says that you owe your time to the HCP and the Adair family as thanks for the procedure. If you didn’t want that, you shouldn’t have signed." Andrew half sang now, raising his arms wide. Neil wondered if he was crazy or something. 

"You don’t have anywhere else to go- you can’t go back.” Kevin pointed out, crossing his arms. 

"That's why," Neil said quietly. 

"That's the best reason to stay." 

Dread made Neil sick to his stomach. Kevin recognized him and was telling him that he had nowhere to run to- that if he left this place, he was worse than a dead man walking. They definitely wanted him dead. But he knew that the night his mother died. 

"It's not a good idea. For anyone." 

"Your opinion has been duly noted and dismissed," Kevin said. "Anything else, or are you going to stop freaking out and put your shit down so we can eat?" 

The smart thing to do was bail. This was a terrible idea. Leaving meant being torn to pieces if he ran in the wrong direction, but Neil's way of living was survival, nothing more. Pure primal instincts were telling him to run. They were new names and new places and never looking back. They were packing up and going as soon as he started to feel settled. But... the last year before the procedure, without his mother at his side, had meant being completely alone and adrift. He didn't know if he was ready for that. He didn't know if he was ready to give up being with PEOPLE again, either. 

And if his powers somehow faltered because there was some after-procedure over the next semester that was necessary to allow him to keep control of his powers? It was the only thing that made him feel real. The Adair's contract was permission to keep playing at being Super and a chance to pretend at being normal a little while longer. Wymack said it was for the full four years, but Neil didn't have to stay that long. He could duck and run whenever he pleased after that first semester, couldn't he? 

He looked at Kevin again. Kevin recognized him. Knew who he was, and yet was here… NOT with the Ravens even though being here meant that he was now a Super- without Riko Moriyama. There had to be some kind of story behind that. 

"Well?" Wymack asked. Survival instincts warred with need and twisted into an almost debilitating panic.

Wymack looked at his Foxes. "Go eat." 

Kevin gathered his shoes from the first room and moved across the living room. Andrew waited for Kevin to catch up and led the other three out of the dorm. The dark haired man waited until they were gone, then turned a serious look on Neil. 

"Alright. This isn't how i wanted to meet you, but here we are. My name is Wymack. I'm going to be one of the freshman year coaches and your live-in resident assistant along with the other coach. Her name is Abby. From all this, I can only guess you're Neil. Tell me the truth- you’re scared shitless because of something to do with you guys’ parents, right?” 

Neil froze. That was too close to the truth too soon, and he glanced around, searching for easy exits again.

“It’s the only obvious answer. Now, I know Kevin’s story. He trusted me and a handful of other professors and the dean with that. And whatever he’s afraid of, he learned that this is a safe place for him. Now, I’m gonna ask you, are we gonna have to protect you from some shit hitting the fan because of your parents?” Wymack asked, voice level but not threatening. Calm. Accepting. 

It was too much to take a chance on, but too much to walk away from. It hurt when he nodded, “Probably… Yes…” but it hurt more to see that tired look settle in Wymack's eyes. 

It wasn't the pity he thought he could see in the doctors and tutors and therapists from the facility from time to time, but something familiar that said Wymack understood what it cost to be Neil. He knew what it was like to have to fight to wake up and keep moving every day. Neil doubted the man could ever really understand, but even that tiny bit was more than he'd ever gotten in his life. Neil had to look away.

“Alright. Are they the ones who hurt you?" 

Neil stared at him at a complete loss. It was blunt enough to be rude on so many levels that there wasn't a good place to start answering it. Wymack seemed to realize that, because he pushed on before Neil could respond. "Let's try that again. The reason I'm asking is because the doctors say you spent several years on the run, but you have scars that span beyond that, and well into your time running… but they’re very similar to scars that might indicate multiple vicious attempts at your life, not just normal dangerous skits and skirmishes homeless kids face every day. That's one of the reasons the doctors nominated you to this program; they thought you would fit the program perfectly. You know what that means, right? You know the people we look for... 

"Now, I don't know if the doctor's right," he said, "but something tells me he's not far off. Either way, if your parents are a problem for you, we'll just make sure to keep at least one professor on staff and available to call at all times, and make sure not to go slack on security. We’re here to protect all our students and make this a safe place, Neil." 

"You'll do what?" Neil asked, surprised and honestly so incredibly taken aback that he didn't know where to start. He knew he couldn't escape the doctors seeing his scars but what happened to Dr. patient confidentiality? “You don’t even know- my parents could be… drug lords.”

“Your parents could be the rebel leaders of the League of Villains for all I care. No student can be denied entrance or education based on their lineage, and that's law. Been law. Some of the best heroes have had villain parents. And anyway, that doesn't matter two shits. It’s our priority to protect the students. That’s what Heroes do. Kevin came to us for help when he didn’t have anyone else to run to. If he could- and you’re in the same kinda trouble with the same people or even worse, since you seem to know him so well- then you can, too. We’re not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“You can’t make that promise.”

“But we can try our best. We can stand between you and them, the same as we do for Kevin. And he’s fine, isn’t he? You didn’t even know he was here until you met him just now, did you?” Wymack urged him gently. Everything he was saying made sense. It all sounded so good. Too good.

“If they come for me…”

“Then they’ll have to get through the whole damn HCP to get you, kid.”

It took two tries to get the word out. "Why?" 

Coach Wymack was quiet for a minute. "Did you think we made the Foxhole the way it is because Dean Hernandez thought it would be a good publicity stunt? It's about second chances, Neil. Second, third, fourth, whatever, as long as you get at least one more than what anyone else wanted to give you." 

Neil had heard Hernandez referred to as an idealistic idiot by more than one person, but it was hard to listen to Wymack repeat his hopeful words and not believe that he was sincere. Neil was torn between incredulity and disdain. Why the man- the ex-Hero- set himself up for disappointment time and time again, Neil didn't know, and he was downright perplexed at how he could gather followers like Hernandez so easily, too. Neil would have given up on the Foxes years ago. 

Wymack gave him a second to think before asking again, "Are you going to try to run again or are you going to cool your shit and go put your bag back?" 

It took a long while for Neil to turn towards the lounge again, picking up his bag and shouldering it. It took him even longer to start to make his way back into the room. 

“Remember,” Wymack called before he closed the door behind him. “We’ll have a dorm meeting tonight, remember. Don’t be late- we’re going to be going over the rules for your stay until the semester starts and everyone will be there.” 

Neil nodded awkwardly, then slowly shut the door, breathing only once the lock whirred and clicked into place behind him. 

As soon as the last mechanism latched into place, the duffel bag was tossed onto the bed, and Neil's nerves broke. He ran for the bathroom and made it to a stall just in time to dry-heave into a toilet. He could imagine his mother's rage if she knew what he was doing. He remembered too well the savage yank of her hands in his hair. All these years spent trying to keep moving and hidden, and now he was going to destroy their hard work. She would never forgive him for this and he knew it, and that did nothing at all to help the clenching feeling in his gut. 

"I'm sorry," he gasped out between wet coughs. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He stumbled over to the sink to rinse his mouth out and stared himself down in the mirror that hung above it. With his bright red hair that was too thick to tame and far too resilient to hold dye, as most supers with colored hair learned, he LOOKED like a Super. Not particularly too noticeable since it had become a fashion statement to try to emulate Super’s physical characteristics but someone who looked hard enough might accidentally put two and two together if his contacts slipped or they looked past the many broken bones that had so nicely shifted the planes of his face. He wasn’t terribly ugly, but his nose was crooked, his jaw broken in five places in such a way that it had actually changed shape just enough- his brow ridges thankfully given to him by his mother were a softer slant and differentiated him from his father enough. He hoped he wasn’t that noticeable. He hoped no one thought to ask- thought to research.

He grimaced a little at his reflection and leaned closer to the mirror, tugging hard at chunks of hair as if that would change their color. If only he could dye it! He had even tried to cut it and wear a wig, but with all the fighting and crazy hard physical work the HCP would have him going, there was no way that would hold up, and it would only cause more suspicion to just wear one to his regular classes. 

"University," he said quietly as he leaned back a bit. It sounded like a dream; it tasted like damnation. He tucked his bag away in as safe a place as he could find in his ultra secure room, then returned to his bed, curling up and pulling a pillow to his chest in hopes of a short nap before it was time to meet those monsters from his past again.


	2. What do you have?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Edited) In this chapter, Kevin confronts Neil about their shared past and lays out the whole truth for him. He knows Neil is scared, and understands the struggle he must be going through. But, there might be a way to move forward. A reason to keep working towards the future. Something to aim towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited) I'm straying from the main story a bit here, but I really hope you'll indulge my whims. I really want to establish these guys in this complex world, and thought it would be fun to do a couple of chapters from the points of view of different characters. I hope you all like it.

The boy looked terrified. His eyes were wide, his face was pale, and he looked like he could burst out crying or break into a run at any moment. He looked just like he had looked the first day Kevin met him- or rather, he looked just the same as he had that night. And to think, all Kevin had done was gone to knock on his door and spend the time Andrew was talking to their resident psychiatrist to do a bit of talking of his own. 

“Relax. I’m not here to attack you.”

“Then why ARE you here?”

“For the same reason you are. To start over. To be a Super.” 

Kevin watched Neil think for a moment, then glanced past him and into the room. “Listen, it’s easier for everyone if I come in instead of talking out here in the hall. I mean, I can, if you’re alright with everyone knowing everything about us. My secret is already out to anyone who matters here. You’re the one still running.”

It took longer than it should have for Neil to accept him in and close the door behind him, pressing his back against it as if to give himself the reassurances of its solidity. Kevin took a seat in his computer chair and turned to face him, frowning deeply.

“I came here after the accident at the Nest last winter. The dean here- Hernandez- was good friends with my mom before she died and the Moriyamas took me in, and he was the only one I knew I could trust. I didn’t have anywhere else to go, and honestly, I was dying.” Kevin explained. The look Neil gave him said he had no idea why Kevin was telling him these things, and he honestly wondered about that himself. 

"Yea, I heard… some new recruit blew herself up and the Ravens had to rebuild for a while… till then, you were pretty much their humanitarian poster boy. The Powered kid the Moriyamas took in because your mom used to be their team's Healer. Their golden child Riko helped you control your powers because you two were so close..." Neil said, but Kevin could hear the doubt in his voice. He didn't believe it was truth. 

"That's what they let the public think. You tell me, would a hero team so corrupt they let three kids watch one of the world's most notorious villains literally chop up a man piece by piece as he screams for his life really take in some Powered kid out of the goodness of their hearts?" Kevin asked quietly. Silence descended between them and Neil bowed his head as he seemed to steady himself, no doubt coming to the right conclusion. 

"You're about to tell me some shit that's going to fuck up my whole world, aren't you?" 

"Would you rather I not tell you the trouble you're really in and let you keep running wild till it finally catches up to you?"

"Isn't it bad enough that I'm running from my father? That my father IS the butcher who killed that man all those years ago?"

"Neil…" Kevin paused for a moment. "Nathaniel. I swear, I'm not being dramatic when I say that the Butcher is literally the least of your worries."

"Fuck," Neil sighed, as if he had known all along. 

"I can tell you, or keep it a secret. Either way, it's not good, but you're going to have to swear not to run away. To trust Andrew and me and Wymack and Hernandez." 

"You're asking for something impossible. Impossible on so many levels. I can't do that."

"You can and you will."

"Or what, you'll kill me?"

"No. The Moriyamas will." Kevin watched as Neil raised his eyes and glared, as if he could defy the simple truth of the words. 

"Let's start out with what you know about the Moriyamas." Kevin offered, motioning to Neil, who moved over to sit on the edge of the bed now, tense but willing to listen. 

"Everyone knows who the Moriyamas are. The First Hero was Gram Desoto, who came on the scene after the last world war and helped establish the government branch that deals with heroes and training up supers to put down villains. But his right hand was Moriyama Yuki, who helped him build the whole hero world from scratch. Before all of the world knew supers even existed, the Moriyamas were hotel and resort tycoons. Famous all over the world, and richer than rich. When Gram Desoto cam forward as the world's first hero Captain Starlight, Moriyama Yukiko. Her ice powers are still the recorded strongest, and he became famous for taking down her own dad, who was the world's worst villain at that time, Akai Oni. She's the one who established the law that no hero should be judged by whatever their parents did. 

"Now, half of the Moriyamas are known for being super rich hotel owners, and the other half for being the biggest and baddest heroes all over the world, hardly even second to the Desoto family anymore. They even founded the first HCP in Japan with all the knowledge they knew from hotel mongering and became the most powerful superhero team in the East. Tetsuji Moriyama is one of the twin grandsons of Yukiko and runs the HCP at Edgar Allen University now- retired to take over- and he's the one who took you in after your mom passed away. His twin is the owner of the hotel and resort chain." Neil paused and Kevin motioned for him to continue.

"His nephew is Riko, the current number one student at Edgar Allen, and you two are like brothers, close since the first day you met. Or you were, till that explosion at the Nest when the new recruit accidentally blew herself up and you decided you didn’t want anything to do with heroes anymore. Everyone knows that. Most heroes have secret identities, but when you're as famous as the Desoto and Moriyama families, you don't have nearly half as much of a choice. And when people that famous take in a Powered kid, it gets on the news. I know just as much as anyone else. Part of the reason I was so freaked out about seeing you here." Neil shook his head. Kevin wanted to applaud him. It was the simple truth everyone in the world thought they knew about the famous Moriyama hero clan. 

Things would be so much better if that was it.

"Most of that's true." 

"Yea, that explains nothing, Kevin." Neil said, and Kevin noticed to way he was clasping his hands together in his lap, as if to keep them from moving while he spoke. No doubt trying to stop his childhood habit of signing everything he spoke out loud in case 'the sound went out'. "What happened between them being the most beloved hero family who took in the Powered kid of their beloved Healer and them become the kinds of corrupted maniacs who made a few kids watch a notorious villain chop up a random guy?"

Kevin nodded quietly, understanding Neil's confusion. "The truth is, my mom worked on the cure for Powereds and was reselling the information to the Moriyamas who have been working for generations to find a way to make sure their kids kept getting stronger each generation. She didn't really… understand… she was a double agent, though... so when she found out, she wanted to bail. She sent word to her old HCP friends and was on the way with me when her car crashed. I wasn't adopted by the Moriyama's out of a show of good will and compassion. My mother was killed by them and I was basically held hostage. Not that I had anywhere else to go," Kevin admitted. Again, Neil bowed his head, bearing the weight of the truth. 

"The Moriyamas have been working on a way to amplify powers since the very beginning. It's always been shameful to be second. Second to Desoto. Second to anyone. They wanted to be the best. So they started to experiment with finding a good super to amp them up to their maximum potential. Then a Super who could transfer powers from one person to another was born into the family. The next logical step was finding the best of the best powers and having them transferred into people who they wanted to have them." Kevin took a deep breath and looked up to see Neil looking at him again. 

"What does the Powered cure have to do with this, though. Why your mom?" Kevin was honestly shocked by how easily Neil was taking this. 

"They found out around the same time that Powereds more often than not had powered much, much stronger than any super with the same or similar powers. So, naturally…"

"The Moriyamas started amplifying Powereds and transferring their abilities?"

"Yes. The Moriyamas started to gather up Powereds who were already strong and amplifying them beyond belief. The only problem was that Powereds were unpredictable, and the power needed to transfer the powers started to go up, too. So, they got mimics and amplified them with the same power, too, then tried it again, like a sort of catalytic chain. The survival rate was low, though. Until they found a way to take a Powered and slowly amplify them in stages, building up their tolerance for the powers regardless of their control before they had the powers transferred into a human. There was a surprising side effect to that if they survived, though. 

The Moriyamas found out that with this technique, once a Powered was stripped of their powers, they were effectively human and if they died, whatever human got their powers kept them permanently. Usually, the powers would slowly revert back to the Powered after about a year if nothing was done, only they wouldn’t have the same control the human would have after gaining them. No one could explain how or why, but that was now it was. So, the Moriyamas would basically take abilities from Powereds, put them in waiting humans, and sacrifice the Powereds to ensure the abilities stuck. It was pretty efficient." Kevin frowned, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms.

"Yea, except for the Powereds who died. Who were they giving those powers to anyway? It can't be just normal people or even students from the school, right? Everyone would have known about it."

"No, they gave the powers to their own people. Basically, there are two different branches of the Moriyama family. The business side who actually control all of the money and clout, and the 'hero' side, who become super heroes and work for the government." Kevin paused and was thankful that Neil gave him a moment to gather his thoughts. "Every Moriyama that is born a normal human gets taken up by the main business branch family. They get to run the family business, gather the family money. Those who are born Super get to become heroes. But like I said, the Supers in the Moriyama family were always second. And that describes their whole dynamic. They were second branch. Never able to hold onto the family business and r rally only Moriyama in name. Their only choice to make something of themselves was to become heroes. 

“The Supers thought they could make themselves number one by becoming stronger than the Desoto family but when the main branch found out about the way they could transfer powers, they started to give any human born to the family the strongest amplified powers. The ones from the Powered sacrifices. The only problem was that was that no matter what, without fail, every human who gained a stolen Powered’s ability was leaps and bounds stronger than any amplified Super both into the family. The dynamic never shifted."

"Wait, what need is there for a businessman to have a ridiculously strong power like that? They're just going to be filing papers." Neil shook his head. 

"The short answer is that a businessman wouldn’t have any need at all for such a strong power. The long answer is that that's the other secret I needed to tell you. Everyone thinks the Moriyama business branch is all about hotels and resorts, but the truth is that they never strayed too far from their great grandfather's roots. Akai Oni was never really seen as a villain to the Moriyamas. Just an out of control demon that was once protecting his family, but now had to be put down so that he couldn’t hurt his family by accident. During his prime, he was actually the family patriarch and headed a huge mafia that used threats and violence to get the financial stability the family boasted on the surface. With their patriarch gone and the next in line going off to be a Hero, the Moriyama family needed strong supers who could run the business while also maintaining a solid hold on the rough and dangerous underground.” Kevin pressed his lips together.

“But the real family business of crime never stopped, so naturally when Yukiko moved west, the family probably extended their roots over here, too, and partnered up with other mafias here? Like my father?” Neil guessed. Kevin’s brows pinched as he shook his head.

“No, they didn’t partner with other mafias, Neil. They took them over.”

“What? What does that mean? The Butcher and his people- my family- they’re the biggest mafia in the west.” 

“They’re the biggest mafia that the Moriyamas LET STAY in the West. Think about it, Neil. Why would a hero family work with a villain one? Why would the Moriyamas invite the Butcher and his Powered son to come hang out in the Raven’s Nest?” 

Now, Kevin watched Neil go silent again, eyes flickering back and forth as his mind raced. Finally, he couldn’t torture the redhead anymore. 

“The Nest is the biggest VCP in the world, Nathaniel, and when the Moriyamas offered the Butcher the option to surrender and be absorbed into the second branch family, they did so only after they kidnapped you and your mother. Your father, thinking he was striking the best deal in the world, said that he would work with the Moriyamas as their wet work guy as well as their figurehead in his own gang and keep the crime business running and raking in the money without getting in the Villain's fake Hero business until it was necessary to make strategic shows of resistance and make them look good IF they agreed to do the power transfer procedure on you and keep you in the Nest.” Kevin almost whispered, voice refusing to rise as if the sound itself just refused to travel across the room to Neil.

“That doesn’t make any sense. My father would never sacrifice his gang for me- he hated me- I was barely good enough to call a son in the first place.” Neil’s voice, by contract, sounded almost too loud. Kevin shook his head.

“Your father didn’t have a choice. It was either give up for good and run away a coward if they even allowed him to live, or give up and gain something from it, at the very least. If the procedure succeeded, he would still hold SOME power and he would at the very least have a human for a son.” 

“Or a corpse. Either way, he woulnd't have a Powered for a son anymore.” 

Kevin said nothing for a moment, knowing it was hard to swallow.

“The Moriyamas lied to him,” Neil said. “Even if they took my powers, they would just come back to me after a little while if they let me live.” 

“Ever so often there are special cases the second branch Moriyamas let stay around if they survived. Sidekicks, they called them. Basically attendants to the Moriyama second branch who were either humans given special powers they could control and use for the family’s good or Powereds who could be turned human in return for their loyalty. As long as you did what the family said, you could live happily as a Sidekick, renewing your loyalty each year when the effects started to ware off.” Kevin contemplated if he should continue or not, but he was already so far in, there was no need to hide anymore. “I was a Sidekick, but I never met the human who got my powers each year. My only job was to serve Riko and do whatever he wanted, and you were supposed to be one, too. To really solidify your loyalty and make sure I was properly scared into submission myself, the Moriyamas had your father dispose of their latest empty Powered in front of us. For Riko, it was just an example of the types of orders he would be expected to give to his minions one day when he took over his own team of heroes.”

“I think your family seriously overestimated the love mine had for me. Not just that, but I had no idea why that man was dying that day. My father didn’t tell me anything.” Neil’s voice was light and even a bit playful, but Kevin wasn’t fooled. 

“Either way, to the Moriyamas, Powereds were mistakes. Dangerous. Loose ends and endangerments to those who could be useful. Better off dead if we couldn’t be made into useful assets. Your father never had a choice on whether or not you would be stripped of your power, but I have no doubt that they were sure that he would be happier to have a dead son than a powered one if the procedure didn’t fail.” Kevin said, and watched as Neil leaned back and ran his hands through his too-red hair, causing it to stick straight up like a flame, reaching for the sky.

“At least they didn’t get that one wrong. He’s been hunting me since that day… I honestly have no idea how I’m still alive,” Neil finally said, leaning back on one arm. After a long moment, he sighed deeply and tilted his head back. “So what now? I… even if I’m a Super, I don’t have a future. All I have is borrowed time… What are YOU going to do?”

“I’m staying here. Graduating, if I can.” Kevin said simply. Neil stared at him as if he was stupid, and Kevin didn’t blame him.

“They won’t let you become a hero. You’re not safe here. And I doubt anyone is going to believe the story you just told me. That’s like telling the world Captain Starlight eats babies for breakfast,” The redhead sat up now.

“I trust the heroes here. My mother trusted them. She sent word to Wymack here as soon as she knew something was going on with the Powered experiments. It didn’t make any sense to him until after the word got out that the Powereds could turn into Supers, and even now, there’s no real proof that anyone can seriously turn against the Moriyamas. Even with my testimony, they couldn’t put the whole family away. But I have a chance here. To live, and reach for something- to become something. I can do that.” Kevin shrugged.

“What could you possibly live and reach for, Kevin? You JUST said you can’t do anything. You- how… wait- how are you even HERE in the first place? You know way too much for the Moriyamas to just… leave you. I heard you didn’t want anything to do with Heroes anymore. You wanted out of The Life after the explosion and then you disappeared. I get not wanting anything to do with heroes, but then why the hell are you even here then? Even if you are Super now and you changed your mind?” Neil was immediately distrustful again, and Kevin leaned back, hands raised. 

“First of all, I didn’t really have a choice. I signed the contract, just the same as you. Second of all, I don’t WANT to go back. The Moriyamas are criminals and villains, and if I’m honest, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to work with heroes after everything I saw with the Moriyamas.” Kevin lowered his hands and looked down. “And second of all, that explosion wasn’t just an explosion. They were about to do another transfer, but the Powered Sidekick they had amped up to her maximum for the procedure had heard they were just going to kill her afterwards and decided to take out as many crooked heroes as she could when she detonated herself like a bomb. She took out quite a few, too. Not that I could even open my eyes, they were so burned. Hell, my whole body was burned so bad, even my fingers were fuzed together. I didn't disappear after saying that I wanted out- I was so damaged that I would pretty much be dead within a couple of days anyway and they needed a cover story for their golden child's pretend brother disappearing.” 

Silence filled the room again, and Kevin was forced to continue.

“Apparently, when I was unconscious, my powers were behaving so erratically, they decided it was best to ‘remove me from the premises to prevent any more unfortunate accidents’. They shot me a few times and put me in a mass grave in some forest somewhere with a bunch of other Powereds they were experimenting on and thought were too hurt or not useful enough to keep. They thought we were all dead and even covered us up with dirt... There was one kid who was a healer of some kind, though. He was almost dead- might have had a few hours left in him at most. We just got lucky that his powers happened to work before he died. One of them was a earth user, and we were lucky enough that his powers made a tunnel and one of the strongmen carried the ones who were still alive out. They dropped us off in some low budget hospital that didn’t even have a full time healer, but was low budget enough to not even be on the Moriyama's radar. I was so badly burned, nobody even knew who I was. I don’t even think they expected me to live past a couple of days. Somehow, I did, though. I have no idea how... What I do know is that as soon as I was away from Riko, I no longer saw everything through rose-colored lenses. I remembered everything. They didn’t bother hiding anything from me- they didn’t bother really hiding much from anyone when Riko was around, and I was always only ever around him. I didn’t say anything to anyone until I knew I was well enough to call Wymack. He was the only one I knew I could even halfway trust.”

“How…?” Neil’s voice was quiet, but it was clear he was hungry for more information.

“He came as soon as he could, and brought Abby and the best lawyer he had with him. He immediately brought me here- as far away from Moriyama as he could and Abby healed me as much as she could- and did an amazing job. The absolute best. The only thing she couldn’t really heal that well was my eyes. I’m not sure, but it might be because I was pretty close to the explosion and I was looking right at her when she exploded. I can still see some things, but it’s not nearly as well as before… Wymack made sure I was as good as I was going to get, then had the lawyer make sure there was nothing legally binding me to the Moriyamas. Since I’m legally an adult and had no working or legal contracts with them, I was a free man.”

“Yea, and all you had to pay for it was everything.” Neil shook his head. Kevin shook his head as well.

“Looking back now, I would pay for it a thousand times over if I could, too.” Kevin frowned over at Neil.

“So then the Adair henchmen came to you and offered you a spot?” Neil wondered.

“Wymack went to the Adairs and asked if they had a spot open for me. He was trying to do anything to make me more comfortable. I was really just a lost cause for a while. It might have taken me months to get out of that first hospital, but without Riko’s powers manipulating me, I didn’t have any will to even LIVE. He thought that maybe if I could control my powers, I would find a reason to live again,” Kevin explained.

“And did you? You said before you were going to reach for something- become something. As soon as the Moriyamas find out you’re not dead, they’re going to come for you. As soon as they catch wind of me, they’ll come pouring in, too.” Neil reminded him.

“I’m staying so I can play Exy. I want you to stay with me.” Kevin finally said, and waited through the silence. 

“Have you lost you fucking mind, Kevin?” It took longer than Kevin thought it would for Neil to react, and this time, the redhead DID motion with his hands, standing up and taking a few steps towards the door. “They can’t protect us from the whole ARMY my father has- from the army the Moriyamas now control! You said- you said Wymack and ANDREW?! Unless his power is to turn into a literal legion of ultra powered super heroes, I highly doubt that midget psychopath can even put a dent in even ONE of my father’s butchers and even if Wymack IS a former Hero and Hernandez is the dean of the HCP, they're not immortal! You just said yourself the Moriyamas have been amping up and playing god with powers and abilities! They’re going to be Manhattan class at least! Coming for me- for US!” 

“Andrew and Wymack will protect us. And unless the Moriyamas want to admit to everything they’re done, they can’t touch us.” Kevin was standing now as well, fists clenched at his sides as if to stop the shaking in his hands now. 

“And anyways, where are you going to go? Where can you run? They’re going to find you sooner or later. Maybe the Moriyamas don’t particularly care about you as a Powered, but they might think you know something at the very least. At most, they’ll expect you owe them your service. They threw me away, and expected me to be nothing better than dead in a ditch. They don’t even care about me or any of those other kids they threw away anymore anyway. But my mother trusted Wymack. These are good heroes here- not the corrupt kind. The people HERE really DO try to do their best.” He NEEDED the redhead to understand this one simple truth.

“Oh really? My bruised ribs from earlier today beg to differ, Kevin.” The furious hiss that came from Neil made Kevin remember the fear he had lived through every waking hour of every day, always living in the backdrop of his mind, clouded over and forced back by Riko’s cloud of positive emotions and flooding devotion.

“Andrew is good, too. He’s just a little rough around the edges. Broken, like us. He was trying to protect me, and keep you from running scared and getting yourself caught and me in trouble while you were at it.” 

“Isn’t Andrew a murderer? There’s no way he’ll last in the program. This isn't a VCP like the Nest… and what are you going to do when you become a hero and you have to come face to face with the Moriyamas?”

“I don’t plan on becoming a hero.” 

“Yea, okay. Good plan. Then why the hell are you still here?!” Neil hissed again, hands firing off the same angry retort too fast for Kevin to follow.

“It’s the fastest way to get to my goal. I told you, I just want to play Exy. It gave me a reason to move forward, and I wanna do that for a living. You can come with me, too, if you want.” Kevin shrugged.

“Exy is… Kevin, Exy is just a GAME. Yea, sure, you can get famous and earn a bunch of money and play in the Super Athletics Association, but you forget that once you get famous, the Moriyamas will know who you are- where you are- and how to get to you! You’ll be dead before you can even see them!” Neil sounded exhausted, and Kevin remembered being there.

“Exy isn’t just a game. It’s a game only Supers can play. It’s a game every Super nowadays learns how to play in order to hone their skills and drill and work together. It’s the absolute basics for how to be a Super. I know you must have played a few rounds in the training facility to get used to your new powers. It’s good- it feels GOOD, Neil. And the best part about it is that Neither heroes nor villains give two shits about it and you wear a helmet the whole time! Nobody has to even know who you are! And even if you use your powers, it’s not like that will give you off. You were a Powered. We both were. And even if they’re similar, there are millions of people with Powers. They’re always repeating! Just think about how many Speedsters or Strongmen you know. Hundreds at least, right?” Kevin rushed forward with his plea, though his feet never moved from their spot on the floor. 

“This is insane… We’re both dead men borrowing time and you want to play a stupid Super game for the SAA… How… How do you even know the SAA will accept you?” Neil sighed, pacing now, his hands moving awkwardly at his sides as he tried not to sign his words. 

“I’ve got a second chance here, but I didn’t know what to even DO with myself. I wanted nothing more than to run away and give it all up, but Wymack reminded me of a way to learn how to use my real powers. Playing Exy.” No one else would understand- COULD understand- the way Neil could. Lucky Neil, who had gotten to escape. Who had gotten to stay with his mom for just a few more years. Who had gotten to LIVE. “Wymack’s lawyer says there’s no legal reason for them to bar me. And I don’t intend to just stop at the SAA. I don’t just want to get on just any league. I’m aiming for the US Court. The best Exy league in the world.” 

Kevin watched as Neil’s lips slowly spread in a grin. Kevin knew Neil didn’t mean it, and saw him turn to try to hide it, but for just a fraction of a moment, he really looked similar to his father. 

“There’s no way a former Powered can make it to the US Court. You really are insane!” Neil’s voice was strained, and his back was to Kevin, but there was no doubt he was still smiling.

“I can try. Like you said, there’s no way we’re going to make it to hero status. Neither of us even want that, anyway.” Kevin waited until Neil slowly turned back to face him. “The SAA recruits heavily from HCP campuses when students fail out, and we have our semester to fulfil for The Company anyway, right? Why not do our best, fulfill the required classes and learn how to use our powers like REAL Supers? We can’t escape. And for just a bit, the Moriyamas don’t even know where we are. This is the safest we will ever be. You can’t keep running.”

“If I stop, they’ll find me.” Neil answered weakly now.

“If you run, they’ll find us both. At least with this we have some kind of plan. I don’t know about you, but I found something to live for. I’m not giving this up.”

“It’s just a game.”

“At least it’s something. What do you have?”

Silence fell between them, and Kevin knew Neil’s answer. 

“I thought I could leave everything from the Ravens behind once I woke up and realized what Riko was doing and could think on my own, but it wasn’t that easy. I had a hard time even knowing what I was supposed to be doing next- how I was supposed to feel. It was too much to think about, and I didn’t really have any direction. All I knew was to move because I had to. Wake up because I didn’t have any other choice. Get up out of bed because if I stayed still, I would just end up dead sooner or later anyway.” Kevin paused and had to look away from Neil when he saw the recognition in his eyes. “Wymack helped me out, though. When he showed me Exy, I wanted to hate it because I knew it was the same way the Ravens trained their new recruits to level up their powers fast and hard, too. I wanted to hate it because it was too familiar… but once I got to moving- once I could feel my powers coming out at my will and felt myself getting stronger and KNEW I could do this now when not too long ago I was dead to rights… I…”

“Kevin, I—” Neil started, only to jump so hard, Kevin could practically FEEL it when there was a sound at his door. 

“Someone’s knocking.” Kevin explained. “Since it’s sound proof, that’s just the sound it makes when someone’s standing outside… Gonna answer it?”

“Andrew...” It was clear that Neil was preparing for a fight- even as he considered Kevin, then the electronic pad at the side of the door that showed who was outside. At the second electronic chime, he finally opened the door, revealing the smiling blond.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have my boy, would you?” he asked, hair gently rustling in the light breeze that wafted in through the door. Kevin noticed how Neil stepped by just enough to allow Andrew to see Kevin, pressing a hand to his stomach as if remembering the strike from before. 

“Is it time to eat again?” Kevin was already moving forward now, ready to go. If Andrew was already out of his meeting, that meant he had been here longer than he intended. 

“Bingo, boy,” Andrew smiled, though his eyes were still on Neil. Kevin stepped past the redhead and behind Andrew, glancing back curiously.

“Come with us,” he offered.

“Hard pass.” Neil was clearly seeking a bit of time to himself to process everything. Kevin didn’t want to give it to him.

“Unless you have food already squirreled away in your room, you’ve been in there all day. You’ve got to be hungry.” He pushed.

“The fridge is fully stocked. I’m sure I’ll survive.” Neil pushed back.

“Kevin.” Andrew said this, but he was still facing Neil. Neither of them had moved. “He’s too good to eat with us. Leave him.”

Neil said nothing to this, but Kevin felt immense disappointment swell in his chest when he saw the door swing shut in Andrew’s face. Didn’t Neil know he was just going to make this harder on himself?


	3. Introduce Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally all together in one place, and a few rules are laid down by the staff that will be watching over them most closely this semester.
> 
> Kevin thinks he can get through to Neil, but from Andrew's point of view, Neil is nothing but a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, and he can't decide if he wants to let Kevin diffuse it or tip it off now before it can build too much of a charge and ruin them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of working off of both of the stories with these, and thought I would add in a couple of chapters from other character's points of view. I really hope you all enjoy these!

“So you already know Neil, huh?” Nicky was asking Kevin as they settled down at their favorite table in the cafeteria. It was the third time he was trying to broach the topic, and Kevin had been trying to ignore him, but now Andrew was here, and looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

“That much was obvious from the way the little Red ran away crying. I’m more curious about how.” As Andrew prodded Kevin for answers, his twin casually reached across to Kevin’s plate to exchange their drinks, having picked up the wrong one. Kevin used a moment to drink to gather his answer, too aware of Andrew’s gaze. 

“We met when we were kids. I haven’t seen him since, though, so I didn’t know how bad it was for him back with his parents. He didn’t really tell me, either, now that I think about it.” Kevin admitted. There was no need to lie, but he also didn’t want to go throwing names around either. They might be at an HCP college, but Kevin's face HAD been pretty popular for years in the hero world and even just mentioning super powers could clue someone in on the fact that they- or at least his friends- were Supers, and that could lead to them finding out that they were attending the Hero course. There were Supers who could attend Palmetto and not the HCP but the last thing they would want was people finding out the secret identities of future heroes accidentally, so any talk about that was kept generally close to the vest.

“You were in there for a pretty long time just to come back out without something that you went in there to ask, weren’t you?” Aaron pointed out, looking up now as well.

“Yea, it turned out that he didn’t even know the most current news on me, either, and it seemed more important to catch him up to speed. I’m sure I’ll have time to ask him about it later, though.” Kevin wasn’t worried, and Andrew’s sharp hazel eyes noted the way he was avoiding too many details.

“Awh, man, don’t tell me you already recruited him to your crazy Exy utopian future already?” Nicky complained around a mouthful of burger and Aaron gave him a disgusted look. 

“I’m sure he’ll come around to my way of thinking soon enough. He doesn’t really have a choice,” was all Kevin said before he also filled his own mouth.

“What’s his power, then, if you want him so badly?” Andrew asked after a while, hardly touching his own food and seeming unashamed to so openly talk about super powers.

“Audiokinesis. He can control sound waves.” Kevin replied, voice quiet but not timid.

“Did you find that out, or remember it?” wondered the blond.

“Man, tough break. Not many people who have that power can pull it off. Is he any good with it yet?” Nicky perked up, curious now.

“He might be. I haven’t seen him in action yet, especially since we didn’t get a chance to meet him during the recovery stage. We all met each other months ago, but he only just moved in, so I haven’t had a chance to take him down to the courts yet-” Kevin started.

“Shh,” Aaron hushed him, finally giving up on trying to ignore them so casually talking about powers in public.

“Oh please,” Kevin sighed, taking another bite of his burger and then sipping at his juice. “We’re at one of only ten colleges in the nation that offer certification for Supers to become Heroes. I’m sure, half of the people in this cafeteria are Supers in disguise.” The young men paused for a moment and looked around. 

Besides themselves, there was a small group of ladies halfway across the dining hall, and a large table of boys and girls clear on the other end. Andrew noted that no one in the room looked particularly Super, or even interesting for that matter. “Well, maybe just a fraction of the people, clever boy,” Andrew conceded to Kevin as he finished looking around, a grin still spread across his lips. 

“According to the doctors, less than half of one percent of the student population is enrolled in the Hero Certification Program,” Aaron informed them. “Palmetto had just a little over 200,500 students, so odds are pretty good that we are the only people with abilities in the cafeteria right now. MAYBE one or two could be sitting around but really? During the pre-semester dead phase, most of them are likely gone home taking what little time they have left.” 

Nicky let out a low whistle. “Less than half of one percent? That seems really low.” 

Kevin shrugged. “That's still a little over two thousand, isn't it? Still... that's including all years and probably online classes, too. There are a lot more humans than Supers. Even if this is only one of ten schools, Palmetto is still a bigger university than people give them credit for. Sure, it’s the smallest of all the HCPs, but it’s not the smallest college in the world.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “But that still doesn’t change the fact that we have to be careful. A lot of people are going to come here wanting a run-of-the-mill education.” 

“Poor bastards,” Nicky said, shaking his head. “All kinds of awesome stuff going on around them and they have no clue about it.” 

“They better not,” Aaron said. “I heard that keeping your abilities a secret is, like, half of your grade. They say if you’re found out, you have to do some kind of awful makeup courses to graduate, and that’s only an option if you’re at the top of the class.” Aaron warned them. Andrew watched his brother now, knowing that out of all of them, he was the one hoping to make Hero the most. He was the one who had eagerly jumped at the opportunity as soon as it was placed in front of them, and not just to get control of his powers. 

“Eat.” Andrew ordered Nicky when he saw his cousin opening his mouth to restart the conversation. The small group finished their meal then, taking their time but making sure to fill up in case the dorm meeting later took longer than expected and they didn’t get a chance to grab anything once they were done practicing later that night. Sure, there was food in the dorm, but that mostly required cooking it themselves if they didn’t want hot pockets or cereal. 

*****

The red-haired boy was sitting too still. 

He looked relaxed- bored even- but before he saw, Andrew had noted him walking around the whole central living room. Then, he had moved over to a chair set in a corner of the common room where he could see everyone easily but could still rush towards the door if needed, and had remained seated and unmoving as the others started to gather around the time for the meeting to begin, a book in his lap that was being thoroughly ignored in favor of pretending to look out of a window. But, because it was dark, Neil had perfect view of everyone’s reflection, and it was almost guaranteed he wasn’t just daydreaming. 

Andrew stored those details in the back of his mind, not particularly intrigued, but not ambivalent either. Every little detail added up to the sum of who a person was, and that was information worth having if he was going to be dealing with the boy on a regular basis. Kevin seemed determined to make sure of that, but if Andrew had to put his foot down, he would. They knew nothing about this kid other than Kevin had apparently met him ONCE before he and his mother booked it and never looked back. 

The other four freshmen students were assembled throughout the central common room, scattered among various seats. Nicky and Aaron were lounging on the white couch, with Kevin in the chair to their side. He wasn’t the tallest of them all, but he spread his legs out more than Nicky did whenever he could. Andrew looked to the side, and allowed himself to zone out as he felt Neil’s eyes land on him. He could almost hear the redhead's calculations mounting up and resisted the urge to send a gust of wind his way.

As the clock struck seven (a bit too loudly, Andrew noted as he felt more than saw Neil jump), a well built but overall average looking middle aged man and rather pretty looking middle aged couple of women walked through the door on the other end of the kitchen and moved into the common room to meet with them. They were all dressed comfortably, and it was clear that they either lived there in the dorms or they had no intention of leaving any time soon, they were so comfortable with their surroundings. Neither wore shoes and one of the women even sported a pair of pajama bottoms. 

“Alright, boys. Listen. Listen up.” The man held his hands out for a moment, then clapped them together to get everyone’s attention. “We’re about to do introductions. Pay attention.”

“Hello, all,” said the curvier of the two women, smiling pleasantly and easily smoothing over the brusk, to-the-point nature of the man beside her. She wore a pair of bookish glasses, and her light brown hair was bobbed to her chin, one side tucked behind her ear as she addressed them all. “My name is Betsy Dobson, but you may call me whatever you like. I am one of the specialized liaisons the HCP had put forth to help you all transition into and relate with your peers here this year. For your first semester, you’ll be meeting with me quite often- at least once each month- to make sure that you’re developing along nicely and not taking on too much more than you can handle. Please don’t hesitate to call or text me, no matter what time. My number will be on the fridge, and my office is room 203 on the second level of the HCP.” 

She smiled again, and Andrew smiled back at her involuntarily. He liked Bee. Next in line was the smaller woman, who gave an easy wave to them. “I’m Abby Winfield, and this rough and tumble man here is David Wymack. We’re both going to be staying here to oversee the dorm and assist you in your academic endeavors. Our apartment is what lies behind the steel door in the kitchen. You don’t have access to it, but, an intercom is on the counter next to the pantry for emergency contact. We expect you to make good use of it, especially since one of us will always be available to help you at all times. We’re here to help, not hound you, but we don’t want to end up hearing about some trouble you got into that could have been prevented or helped and you just decided not to trouble us or plow through on your own. Got it?” 

Andrew grinned. He liked Abby, too. She was sweet, and came off strict at first, but she was really more of a mother hen than anything. He playfully raised his hand. "I'm guessing you keep the good booze in there with you, too, huh?" 

"Yes, so don't even try to break in. The security there should be hard enough that even you can't get in. And it does hurt and set off lots of alarms and becomes a HUGE hassle for everyone living here when you get caught." She warned him, even if she did faulted at the very end by giving him a kind smile at the end. "Do try to behave, Andrew. I'm not just your RA, you know."

Now, she turned her attention towards the rest of the group. "Betsy is the psychiatrist of the HCP, and I'm the head healer. Usually, you would have student healers at your disposal and wouldn't meet me until your third year, but since you'll be required to have both physical and psychological evaluations on a regular basis, the school and Company figured it would be better if I stayed here as well. But, I want to be clear here. We’ve met most of you already, during your two months in recovery if you decided to come here instead of staying in the facility. We were nice and friendly then. We will keep up that same level of friendliness during our tenure as your house administrators as best we can. However, please do not misinterpret my good nature as weakness. Coach Wymack and I are here to enforce the rules, and you won't like it if we have to do that.” 

“Um, what rules are you talking about?” The question came from the red headed boy. It didn't sound scared or timid, but Andrew heard it in his voice- the defiance. The eagerness to bolt as soon as he felt the first sign of his shackles tightening. 

“A full copy will be issued to you as soon as this meeting is over, but we're going to go over a few of the basics in just a moment,” Betsy replied with a smile. "If you have any problems with them, you can come to us and we'll see if we need to revise them, but they're really only set to make sure you are all safe, and have a safe place to live while you study." 

Now, Wymack stepped forward, holding up his hand. “I've met everyone here. Coach Wymack, in case you don't remember. I'll be the freshman year PE teacher, and if you survive, you'll get to know me well as your combat instructor. I'm gonna touch briefly on the main three rules here. First, you are to try your damndest to keep your identities secret at all times. This is a requirement of all those who participate in the Hero Certification Program, or HCP as we call it around here, and it is the duty of the administrators to observe who has broken it, intentionally or otherwise. That will be covered in more depth during your first class, but for now just know you should never tell anyone that you're in the HCP. Preferably not even that you're a Super, if you can help it." 

Andrew smirked as he noticed Neil close his book and sit up a little straighter, purposely refusing to look at Kevin, the most notable one of them all. 

"Secondly, there is to be no fighting with other Supers or with regular humans outside the confines of the classroom.” 

“Wait,” the redhead boy said again. “We’re going to be fighting in class?” 

“Of course,” said Abby. “You are training to be a Hero. This means you going to have to learn to fight against time, villains, and environmental conditions to save as many people as possible in any given scenario. Combat training will be a very important part of that.” 

“Don’t worry,” Betsy chimed in, reading the room. “All fights are strictly monitored, and there is always someone with a healing power on hand to tend to both parties afterward. But that's why we can't allow any fights any other time. If we can't monitor you, someone could get seriously hurt.” 

“Betsy is correct, though you really should wait to hear what your other professors have to say about it when classes start. These next couple of weeks, you shouldn't be worried about that at all, especially since getting into any fight, or into any trouble with the authorities at all will result in your immediate expulsion and arrest. I can't sugar coat this, guys. You're on probation with your powers. The Company is looking to see how you react to being Supers for the first time with ample free time on your hands. I really hope you boys don't do anything that lands you in too much trouble. This is a new start. Please make the best of it. It's not a threat when I saw were going to have to be the ones to bring you in if you mess this up." 

The redhead looked like he was sizing them all up, but Andrew knew he wouldn't be able to match the teachers no matter his powers. 

“The third rule is the most important for all of you." Coach Wymack took reigns of the conversation again. "Your powers have got to stay within your control at all times. This is a rule specific to your situation and really shouldn't need explanation. More than the fighting or trouble, THIS is why we were selected for this assignment. If any of you lose control, we have no choice but to act quickly and decisively to ensure the safety of those around, while simultaneously shutting down the problematic party.” 

“Wait, I thought we all had control of our abilities. That’s why they let us enroll here.” This time, the speaker was Aaron. Andrew hated that he asked that question with such an intense gaze. He was scared. Not of going to jail or getting into trouble. He had already lived through that. He was scared of losing his powers.

“You all do have control of your abilities. Currently,” said Abby, hesitating. “The procedure you underwent is still experimental, though. And even if none of the volunteers since the original five have reverted back, there is still no guarantee all cases will hold."

"Those who created and performed it are certain you will remain as Supers and not drift back to your previous uncontrollable states. However, there are those who remain skeptical such a thing is possible, and the positioning of Coach Wymack, Dr. Winfield, and myself as overseers is a compromise to assure the safety of the regular student body.” Betsy said calmly.

“So, what happens if someone loses control?” Andrew was shocked to realize this question had come from Kevin. He hadn't ever shown any concern with reverting back to his previous Powered state… then again, he had always had a way to deal. Since his powers manifested, he had had someone there to steal it away. He didn't know what it was to be a Powered without control. Not really. The one true time his powers had gone out of control, though, he had been unconscious and the only family he knew had shot him several times and buried him in a mass grave.

Maybe he was scared that reverting would cause the same abandonment again. Or maybe he was scared they wouldn't let him into his precious SAA.

"Testing,” Coach Wymack replied simply. 

“What he means to say,” Betsy said, jumping in as she saw the looks of distress cross their charges’ faces, “is that we will test and investigate the reason why control was lost. Maybe there was a psychological component, and it doesn’t mean things failed. Maybe it’s an individual case, or maybe it just means that person will need another round of treatment. We don’t anticipate anything going wrong with any of you, but if it does, we’ll be there to find out exactly why it happened.” 

“Now, do any of you have any questions about the rules we have set down so far?” Wymack moved on.

There was silence, motivated by the sudden fear they had all presumably acquired of someone losing control and screwing the deal for everyone. 

“Excellent,” he said, clapping his hands again. “Then I will turn the floor over to these beautiful ladies for some ‘getting to know our doormmates’ activities.” 

With that, Wymack sat down in the chair directly opposite the redhead. Neil, for his part, looked like he didn't mind that at all and didn't even take a peek over at the man. Andrew could almost feel the tightening of his muscles in preparation to leap as he glanced at all the possible escape routes from the room, though. He thought he was clever, but Andrew knew the signs. He understood that fear. He saw Kevin do the same, and wondered if there was any real cure for it. Once you were scared like that, you couldn't really ever feel safe again. 

"Wonderful. Are we going to play a game?" Andrew spoke up, leaning forward in his seat and drawing all attention to himself and the two women in the room. 

“if you want to, we can,” Betsy allowed with another contagious smile as the eyes of the rest of their charges fell curiously upon her. She was glad Andrew was in a good mood today, since he so often set the mood for the whole group. "Did you have any in mind to get to know one another better?” 

"How about the simple one. Everyone has to stand up, say their full name, what their ability is, where they are from, what their cover major is, and one interesting fact about themselves.” 

"That's surprisingly in depth, Andrew. I'm proud of you for putting so much thought into this." She praised, and Andrew rewarded her with a wide smile. He loved it when he was able to pleasantly surprise her like that. It was fun. Playfully, he stood up and held out his arms.

“I’ll begin. My name is Andrew Minyard. My power is aerokinesis- the power over air. I can make it thicken or even solidify, and move it however I want. My birth location was considered classified on my adoption papers, but I'm 98% sure it was the same place Aaron was born since we are- unironically- twins. My major is Statistics, and my interesting fact is that I love hot chocolate, any time of the year.” 

“It's weird, he loves it even in the middle of summer.” Nicky grinned over at Neil, who stared back at him blankly. “I tried to at least get him to drink chocolate milk since its basically the same thing. But he won't budge."

“Now, my game says I get to pick the next person. I choose him.” Andrew pointed right at Neil, and met his eyes. That boy was danger walking, and Andrew was itching to learn even a tiny bit more about him. He knew it had something to do with Kevin, but he couldn't decide if it was good or not. There was something so untamably wild about the redhead that reminded Andrew too much of himself, but he was NOT willing to believe that there could ever be two people so incredibly messed up in the world.

Slowly, the redhead stood, and seemed to be considering the faces in the room. He didn't look scared, but there was certainly a kind of caution about him.

“My name is Neil Josten. My power is the manipulation of sound waves. I’m from New York originally. I’m enrolled as undecided as far as my major goes. My interesting fact is that I’ve been in forty of our fifty states.” Neil sat back down on the couch quietly. Andrew was sure that at least half of that was a lie or a half truth, but said nothing. 

“I have to ask, how do you get your hair that color?” Nicky said once Vince had hit the couch, turning to him. Andrew watched him carefully. The strong tone and voice that had come from Neil didn’t match up with the skittish body language he had seen all night. Andrew wanted to hear more from him to try and reconcile that personality discrepancy. 

“I don’t,” Neil said. “My hair is naturally this color, and for some reason, I can’t get dye to stick in it.” 

“Oh,” Nicky said, lips slowly spreading into a grin that seemed to make Neil even more wary of him. “Neat- you can just wake up in the morning, hot as hell.” 

That was unfortunate; Andrew had been planning on getting a full course of dialogue from him, but if it was natural and a feature he was clearly embarrassed about, then there was no way for them to press onward. He was already rearing to jump at the first sign of trouble. 

“Yea,” Neil said with a small nod. “Everyone more or less asks the same thing when they first meet me. It’s good that people think its not natural, though, I guess; it makes it easier to blend in as a human.” 

“Very positive attitude, Neil,” Betsy said. “Now then, shall we hear from our next student?” 

"I pick Nicky," 

"Alright! I'm Nicky, as every single one of you should know by now. If not, shame." He grinned as he stood. 

"My power is manipulating metal- the denser the easier- and I'm from Columbia. Truth is, I'm the twins' cousin. My major is business administration and my fun fact is that I'm really scared of the dark, so Kevin kind of freaks me out. Sorry, Kev." Nicky shrugged, but Kevin only narrowed his eyes a bit. "Now, Kevin , I choose you!" Nicky did a playful wave of his arm and Kevin stood. After a moment, Nicky raised his arms again in an imploring motion. "Really? Nobody got that?"

"Thank you, Nicky. Kevin?" Abby motioned, and Nicky pouted as he say down, arms crossed. 

"My name is Kevin Day. My power is controlling shadows. You may as well say I was born in the Ravens nest, and my major is sports medicine. When I graduate from Palmetto I plan to join the SAA and make the US Exy Court." 

Kevin was already sitting down again, even as Coach Wymack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damnit, Kevin. I told you it's not a good idea to just go broadcasting that around the HCP. Maybe you don't plan on being a hero but there are going to be a lot of people who just won't be ABLE to make the cut and become a hero who will feel pissed to high hell you're taking a spot that could be taken by them. Especially when they find out you used to be powered and are just using this for training."

Kevin only shrugged, clearly already done with the conversation that had been on repeat for the past month. "I pick Aaron."

"You all already know just about everything you need to about me. My major is marine biology. My power is water." Aaron nodded, not even bothering to stand. 

"He wants to be Ursula when he grows up." Nicky grinned to Neil now as if to explain. Andrew met Neil's eyes when he glanced over, silently daring him to say something. Neil remained silent. 

“Alright, since we all already introduced ourselves, that takes care of the meeting agenda for tonight... Oh- I know." Wymack snapped his fingers and pointed across the room. "Usually the freshman incoming class has an even mix between boys and girls, so those rooms would be filled up, too. Since it's you five, though, and you're all Powered and needed a place to stay out of trouble, we stole this little slice of heaven for you. The security on each of these rooms is just about as tight as the security for that room back there, so please for the love of Captain Starlight, don't go rooting around in some empty ass rooms and make us fill out a bunch of boring ass paperwork. If you really wanna see what's in there so damn bad, just pick one of us and have us pop a door open. Seriously- Andrew. Don't do it again."

There was a beat of silence where Andrew only smirked and shrugged with an innocent look on his face before Wymack continued. "Alright, there’s one last thing before we all leave you to your business. As you were all told, classes for Palmetto take place on the ground level, while classes for the Hero Certification Program take place in a special underground campus. Now, other dorms that house Supers have special elevators to convey their students between campuses. However, since ours is new and it is not yet hooked up to the network, you're going to have to use one of the ones on campus.” Wymack said, standing up again.

"I was going to spend the rest of the time showing you all around and letting you get the lay of the land, but you four have been here for a couple of months now. That only leaves Neil."

"Hey, we can show him around!" Nicky grinned happily.

"We were going to go downstairs anyways. It's not a problem to show him along the way." Kevin shrugged. 

"If he's going to be down there as much as you, he might need a key," Abby worried. 

"Until you have a chance to get that made. He can just come with us." Kevin wasn't letting up, and Neil was staying silent, looking around the room. 

Wymack grunted at that, too, and moved across the room to the kitchen. He came back with a large stack of manila envelopes. "Speaking of keys. These are really just your dorm rules and campus laws, emergency numbers and a bunch of flyers. For you, though…" the man stopped in front of Neil and handed him his much heavier folder. "Extra copy of your class schedule in case you forgot to bring it, campus map, and your keys."

"Keys…?" Neil looked perplexed as he upended the folder, pinching the bottom so that only the keys came out. 

"To the dorm, your locker downstairs, and your student ID card which will get you anywhere you need to be around here. It won't open the most secure locations below ground but it will help you get around. The dorm key is really just for show, since biometrics is what let's you in, but it does open the back door and the chip inside lets the machines know to read you first and ask questions later instead of the other way around, which is convenient if you can't get on the elevator. Just make sure you don't lose it or let anyone else use it. It's a pain in the ass to explain why the security alarm went off and the house attacked some random person. I'll get that court key access to you as soon as I can. But don't wear yourself out like Kevin over there. You're gonna hate it when classes actually start." The big man demanded, and Neil looked lost for a moment, staring silently down at the key. 

"Hey, I think he's waiting for you to say thanks, man." Nicky reached over and nudged Neil's leg. The redhead jumped at the touch, but glanced up at Coach Wymack sheepishly. 

"Sorry. Thanks."

"You good?" 

"I'm fine."

"Good. Alright. Well, that's it for today. You heathens are free to do whatever you like." The coach said, already turning to leave. Abby and Bee stayed just a bit longer to actually say goodbye and shoot them a warning not to overwhelm or overwork Neil, then left as well, rendering the five gifted individuals with no idea what to say to one another. 

This vacuum of conversation was broken quickly by Nicky, whose powers evidently included a need for attention and an utter lack of social insecurity. “Okay,” Nicky said. “I’m now officially taking bets. Threesum couple or just a trio of best friends who secretly wish they were a threesum couple?”


	4. Down to the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil gets an introduction to the HCP underground

“Okay, so you might want to change.” Kevin was already standing and moving towards his room door, hardly even taking the chance to glance back at Neil. Aaron shifted on their once shared couch and pulled his knees up to his chest to hug them, already in workout clothes. 

“Why?” Neil wondered, realizing he was the one being addressed. 

“When Kevin goes downstairs, it’s usually to work out, and he doesn’t do anything by half measures. He’ll probably want at least one practice match since we finally have enough people to scrimmage.” Nicky explained, hopping up as well. Neil glanced around the room, seeing that Andrew still hadn’t moved and was just scrolling through the channel menu on the huge TV. 

“You’re talking about Exy?” Neil finally wondered, standing. He didn’t want to just bend to the will of the little monster pack they had going on, but he wanted to be left alone with the creepy twins even less. 

“Always Exy. Only Exy,” Nicky called from his room, door still wide open as the sounds of undressing came from inside. Neil frowned a little more, but he couldn’t deny the feel of his heart pounding in his chest. It had been so long since he played Exy.

When he was younger, holding that racket in his hands was the only thing that made him feel SAFE. Sure, his powers were beyond his control, but at least the racket helped him direct the flow! It was amazing that the technology had come out over the last generation, and they said the powerful tech genius Will Murray had been the one behind it all. Neil wondered if there was any truth in that, but he figured he could just ask Kevin, since his mother had been one of the doctors who worked on THAT as well, joining the tech team as a healer and helping test it out and create the game just about every Super kid learned to play growing up to hone their powers, then perfected the art of in HCPs to become the very best hero team player. Even on the run, Neil had kept the core from his old one on his person at all times, using it to direct his sound waves up and out into the air rather than directly at people when he was anywhere near a populated area. He knew it didn’t work on all Powereds, and dreaded his silence spells since the core couldn’t really direct something that wasn’t there, but it was a godsend for him. 

To be able to actually use a racket properly, even if he had spent nearly the entire recovery time in a personal practice cell shooting at targets and basking in the ability to turn the sound on and off, was amazing! He didn’t rush to his room to change, but he was certainly too busy to notice the way Andrew’s eyes followed him.

“Is he going to be a problem?” Aaron asked in quiet German once Neil’s door was closed, and watched as his brother turned his attention back to the TV. 

“Not for long. I just have to find out why he’s here.” Andrew hummed. It was still awkward to talk with his brother- to feel the concern from him and know that Aaron had as much guts as it took to do whatever it took to protect what was HIS, just the same as Andrew. 

“Do you need any help?” Aaron asked after a while, and Andrew took a deep breath. 

“No. Not with the research. I’ll find out from Kevin or through connections. If he’s trouble, I’ll get rid of him. You already have enough attention on you for now.” Andrew finally glanced over, watching as Aaron nodded and looked away.

“Don’t get expelled.” his twin said quietly, just before Nicky and Kevin returned. 

“What, are you planning something dangerous again?” Nicky wondered, plopping down beside Andrew. The blond stood up, moving across the room.

“Nothing more dangerous than the usual,” Andrew shrugged, smirking as Neil stepped out of his own room, looking all around and checking the location of every person and exit all over again. Really, once that lesson came up in classes, he would already be a pro. It was really a shame the HCP didn’t usually recruit from child abuse victims. They usually had much better perception and situational awareness than most people if they had the resilience to survive, Andrew thought. He didn’t miss the way Neil walked towards the door, slinking like a big cat through a dangerous wood, proud and regal, but aware of danger all the while. When Neil turned back to glance at him, he realized that Neil’s particular brand of perception must have been stronger than most, and gave him credit. 

“Can we come in through the back door on our way out? I still don’t know where Melbrook is on campus,” the redhead asked, stepping into the elevator. 

“Technically, this is the front and back door, just opens up at different places. Some kind of portal or tech genius thing. You already saw where it is- in the middle of the Fox Dorm. That IS the location.” Nicky smiled as they all piled in the box with Neil. Neil didn’t overlook the way they all surrounded him. “It won’t be a problem to show you the way from another lift closeby on the way back up.”

Neil glanced from Nicky to Andrew, feeling the subtle shift in mood as the door slid closed and pressurized. Kevin said nothing and Aaron seemed unconcerned, but Neil could nearly TASTE the danger as Andrew moved to stand in front of him so that Nicky and Aaron were to his sides and Andrew and Kevin were opposite him. 

All eyes were on Neil. 

Andrew's too cheerful smile vanished when the elevator started its slow crawl down- or was it up? Neil couldn’t tell after the initial drop but was sure it had to be up, towards the dorm. Wymack had said they didn’t have access to the lift system from their dorms yet. 

Neil returned his stare, every muscle tensed for a fight. After a full minute, Andrew pushed away from the back railing and started for Neil. He reached for Neil's keys (Neil had them clutched in his hand and was eager to use them), but Neil moved the ring out of reach. Andrew tried again, and Neil had to step back to dodge his grab. He backed right into the metal doors and realized a moment too late Andrew didn't care about his keys at all and Kevin had moved to accommodate him. He buried the ring in his pocket, feeling pinned in. 

How stupid, that someone so short could have such presence. "How nice to meet you, Neil," Andrew drawled. "It will be a while before we see each other again." 

"Somehow I don't think I'm that lucky." Neil cursed himself for thinking that seeing Andrew to jovial at the dorm meeting meant he was in too good a mood to attack.

"Like this," Andrew clarified, gesturing between their faces, which were far too close by now. Neil could feel the heat between their bodies and briefly wondered if this was some sort of college hazing. "It will have to wait until June. Abby threatened to revoke our Gym rights for the summer if we break you sooner than that, and we really can't get in any more trouble with the law. Can't have that, can we? Kevin would cry if he couldn’t have you for so long. No worries, though. We'll wait until everyone's here and Abby has too many other Foxes to worry about. Then we'll throw you a welcome party you won't forget." 

"You need to rethink your persuasion techniques. They suck," Neil said, too aware of how Andrew’s eyes lingered on his lips before darting back up to his eyes and narrowing.

"I don't need to be persuasive," Andrew said, putting a hand to Neil's chest as the elevator slowed to a stop. Briefly, Neil wished his power to control sound waves could also control the feeling of a thundering heartbeat through a thin workout shirt without threatening a life. "You'll just learn to do what I say." 

The doors slid open behind Neil. As soon as they'd parted enough Andrew gave Neil a small push. Neil tripped backward into the empty hall. Andrew shoved past him, bumping him from shoulder to hip, and headed for the door. Kevin was a half-step behind him, and Aaron didn't even look at Neil on his way by. 

Only Nicky stayed behind long enough to smile at Neil. "That’s Andrew… Ready for this?" he asked, and he went on ahead. 

Neil remained behind for a few seconds longer to stare at their backs. He was starting to think Kevin wasn't his only problem at Palmetto State. It was almost a relief. Neil couldn't anticipate Kevin; he couldn't ask how serious Kevin was about never returning to the Ravens or how long he had until Riko and the Moriyamas decided to help the Butcher and his folks and get some super that could tell his exact location. 

But Andrew was just a psychotic midget, and Neil had grown up around violence. Handling him would be easy. Neil would just have to be careful.

"Ready," Neil said, and started after his doormmates. 

He was surprised to see that the closest Lyft was just a five minute walk away, at a small internet cafe. Hardly anyone seemed to be in there, but the actual cafe part was upstairs, with vending machines lining one wall. Between the last two that sold too-sweet candy bars and too-healthy vitamin water, the wall slid back to reveal another elevator that was larger inside than the opening suggested. 

Another stare down ensued, but Neil ignored Andrew’s smirk and pretended to be unbothered as he walked out by the will of his own two feet this time. 

The lobby that THIS elevator opened up to was a huge, circular dome with elevators at every ten foot interval and five halls spaced evenly around. Neil was astonished by the amount of bright orange and the huge black lined fox paw inlaid on the floor. He had no idea how far down they were, but even just this lobby had to be as big as the whole dorm facade Melbrook rested underneath!

“Do all of those elevators lead up to different places on campus?” Neil wondered in awe as Kevin stepped up beside him. 

“Don’t get distracted. We’re going to the gym, which is all we really have access to down here besides individual cells and the Exy court. If you need access to special equipment or rooms, let Wymack know. Aaron needs a pool sometimes for training and sometimes he needs an airtight room- sometimes he needs certain chemicals and sometimes Nicky needs different density metals. All of that can be provided, but you can’t just go looking for them.” Kevin said, already tugging on the front of Neil’s shirt until he was sure the redhead was following him. 

“What about a target range? Or Exy gear? I don’t have a racket,” Neil admitted.

“Every student has practice gear already stocked in their locker. You especially, since you’re with us.” Kevin explained. Neil stiffened, and felt Andrew’s eyes on his back. 

“Is it included in the tuition?”

“The scholarship.”

“So I only have it for however long I’m in the program?”

“You planning on running any time soon?” Kevin shot back, half turning to look at him. Neil only shrugged at him. “Read your contract again, and go over that packet Coach gave you. Everything given to you is yours, and can’t be taken away unless you do something stupid like get into legal trouble and winding up in jail, in which case you’ll be expelled anyway and all you’ll have is a white jumpsuit and a serial number as a name.” 

“Are we going to the locker room first?” Neil wondered instead of answering him, and Kevin seemed fine with that, too. 

The first room he stopped at was a lounge. Neil was shocked at first, but then remembered that they were training to be heroes. Every hero team had a home base that they would receive missions from and train at. It only made sense that each class would start in some sort of simulation of that, allowing the students to feel as close to the real deal as possible. 

Three chairs and two couches took up most of the space, forming a semicircle around an entertainment center. The TV was obscenely large, and Neil couldn't wait to watch a game on it. Posted above the TV on the wall was a list of sports and news channels. The rest of the walls were covered in photographs. Some of them were official: Heroes who had graduated from Palmetto striking winning poses and shaking hands- some actually caught mid-action saving someone. All of them wore masks, keeping their identities secret if they weren’t already open secrets or shape shifters, and lots of pictures were obviously clipped from newspapers. Nearby was a spattering of Supers in Exy gear, and Neil meandered over, eyes drawn. 

Nicky noticed his distraction and tapped the faces in the closest photograph. "Like it? That’s Riot, Magi, and Bane- Decker and Bumble are there. I guess Kevin wants to earn his own photo up there some day- Exy Famous." 

“He seems to believe it’s possible.”

“And what? You don’t?”

“I don’t see how somebody from nothing can rise so high.” 

“But you’re not nothing anymore, remember? You’re Super, Neil.” Nicky grinned, placing a hand on Neil’s shoulder. When the redhead involuntarily stiffened, Nicky withdrew it, and offered an apologetic shrug. “Best get used to acting Super now, or you’ll have a hell of a time once the semester actually starts.”

“People already know about Andrew and Aaron, if they watched the news at all this summer. That, and Kevin is a global name. I’m shocked more people aren’t fawning all over him on campus. Is it that big of a deal if our secret gets out? They’re going to find out sooner or later.”

“Nobody knows Kevin was actually a Powered. They just thought he was some human wannabe sidekick to Riko- his brother, adopted by the Moriyamas. Sure, there were rumors he was a Powered or that he was actually a Super the whole time since he's always said that he feels so much more in control and bad things don't happen around Riko, but they tailored that nicely in the media. It's all just speculation. Sure, they’ll be shocked that he’s here and with powers, but it’s not a big deal for Supers to hide their abilities. It would make him even better as a sidekick. And anyway, even if people do know that Andrew and Aaron used to be Powered and watched the news to see what Aaron did, that’s not what I was talking about. I mean that if you ACT like you’re a weak little powered boy, they’re going to TREAT you like one. You’ve got to own who and what you are, and make them see you’re here to work hard. Even if it’s not to be a Hero, it’s to make a better life for yourself, right?” Nicky frowned over at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Neil bristled again. Nicky raised both hands in mock surrender.

“Everybody at the Foxhole has problems. It’s one of the checkmarks for recruitment. But this is a competition to the top ten. Even if you don’t want to make it to hero, everyone here is in it to win it. For the first semester at least, you’ve got to prove you can earn your keep and deserve a spot. That you wanna be better than whatever your records say.” 

"Or else?" Neil asked, because he could hear it in Nicky's tone. Nicky only smiled and shrugged. 

"Let's go," Kevin said. Neil followed him out of the lounge. 

A hallway led from the lounge past two office doors labeled DAVID WYMACK and ABIGAIL WINFIELD. 

A door with a simple red cross on it was next. 

Further down the vacant halls and around corners Neil had to memorize if he had any hope of returning the way they came, they finally got to a long hall. At the end was a huge glass door that was a frosted fox orange with a black paw print in the center, and each side boasted a single door with large black letters boldly assigning them as Men’s and Women’s. Kevin led them into the men’s locker room and through the initial short hall lined with bathrooms stalls on one side and a long urinal on the other. Sinks were at the back, but around the corner there was a room full of bright orange shelves and lockers, most of which were labeled with names. Most of the shelves held what looked like practice equipment- some Exy gear, some heavy boots that looked like a tech genius’ wet dream, and some long cloaks whose purposes weren’t immediately discernible. 

“All the orange grows on you,” Nicky grinned as they passed by.

Kevin kept going until they got to the back, where none of the lockers but five had been labeled with names, and stopped at one on the back wall. Neil raised his brows, then glanced over the name, freezing in place. Kevin had told him he had a locker and gear of his own, but seeing it was something else entirely.

“Gear up. I wanna see what you’ve got. We might have to start from the basics with you to get you ready,” he said, tapping on the locker. 

“You’re serious about me playing with you, Kevin?” Neil turned towards him instead of digging out his keys. He knew Andrew was staring at him again.

“If you’re serious about staying. I know where I’m aiming for. If you put forth the right effort, you can come, too.” Kevin turned away from him and went to a locker one removed. Neil carefully did NOT frown to see that the one right next to him was Andrew’s.

“I don’t belong on Court.”

“Not yet. Don’t forget your helmet.” 

Neil sighed, already feeling like there was no real choice. Andrew was testing him and Kevin was delusional. Digging out his keys, Neil finally opened up the locker and stared at the contents inside. He had full Exy gear and pads, two pairs of shoes and jerseys, and a shiny new racket. Neil knew that he would have to attune it to his own powers for a bit first, and that he might have to go and get it personalized later to make sure that it worked at peak performance, but to have something of HIS OWN… Neil worked his jaw for a moment longer before he reached in and grabbed his gear, happy that he could pull it on over his workout clothes, at least for practice. In a real game he would have to wear the proper underclothes so that they wouldn’t bunch up and the armor wouldn’t chafe but still, it felt RIGHT.

As soon as he was done, he turned to the others, seeing them all taking their sweet time. "Are we going in or not?" 

In response, Kevin motioned them to follow and led them once again around another wall, showing Neil how the men’s locker room opened up into another hall. Neil noticed the finger pad entrance for this was more advanced than the key entrance to get into the door that led down the hall to either locker room and the door to the court outside. Well, he presumed. For all he knew, some tech genius could have rigged the keys to take the minutest of biometric scans each time they used them and THEY were the more advanced security measure. Neil didn’t know, but the keys somehow felt more immediately validating. Keys meant Neil had explicit permission to be here and do what he liked. They meant he belonged. 

Kevin walked them down the hall and to another door marked FOXES, pressing his thumb to that as well and pulling it open when it chimed and turned green. 

"Go," he said. 

Light from the hall bled into the stadium, the path to the inner court was too long for it to be much help. Inner court was mostly inky shadows with vague outlines. Neil took a couple of steps inside and turned in a large circle, eyes wide as he took it all in as best he could with minimal light. Lining this wall were two halls with a couple of elevator doors on either side and Neil could only guess where they led. Each HCP was like a huge maze of infinite levels and corridors. The hyper dense plexiglass-like walls surrounding the inner court and leaving a wide track around the exterior for exercises and training were invisible in the dark, as was the court itself, but knowing the court was there set Neil's heart racing. 

"Lights," Aaron called from somewhere behind them. 

Neil heard the hum of electricity before the lights came on, starting with emergency lights at his feet and cascading upwards. The stadium came to life before his eyes, row after row of alternating orange and white stripes disappearing into sky-high viewing booths that were no doubt meant to house teachers and heroes searching for sidekicks or interns. 

Neil was moving before the ceiling lights turned on, crossing the outer court to the court walls. He pressed his hands to the thick, cold plastic and looked up, where the scoreboards and high tech monitoring devices hung over the court's ceiling, then down to the glossy wood. Orange lines marked first, half, and far court. It was perfect, utterly perfect, and Neil felt at once inspired and horrified by the sight of it. 

How could he possibly play here after calling himself a runaway Powered for so long? 

He closed his eyes and breathed in, breathed out, imagining the way bodies sounded as they crashed into each other on the court, the way the announcer's voice would only come through in muffled, scattered bursts when they would play impromptu or pickup games as a kid. When his powers weren’t so dangerous. 

He knew he didn't deserve this, knew beyond a doubt he wasn't good enough- Super enough- to play on this court, but he wanted and needed it so badly he ached all over. 

For just a couple of weeks, it would be just the five of them, but in June the probationary period would be over and in August the classes would begin. Neil opened his eyes again, looked at the court, and knew he'd made the right decision. The risks didn't matter; the consequences would be worth it. 

He had to be here.

He had to play on this court at least once. 

He needed to hear the buzzer sound as a ball slammed inside the white goal lines and lit the walls up red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding a little more later, but I've been sitting on this for a while.


End file.
